Before & After
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Elena finally chose, but that was when she was human, when death hadn't complicated her life. What happens now? The focus is on Damon and Elena, but there is Stefan, Katherine and others from the Scooby gang.
1. Regrets

CH 1 REGRETS

**AN: Ok, so after a long hiatus I decided to re-write the first two chapters of this fic. Hope you don't mind. Please let me know what you think if you can. **

**Reviews are fuel for my muse!**

* * *

Elena paced up a**n**d down the boarding house. It had been two weeks since they had killed Klaus, lost Tyler and Alaric... Two weeks since she had almost lost Matt... Two weeks since she had died and started enjoying whiskey and bourbon almost as much as Damon did.

Damon... Well, that was a sore spot to the newbie vampire. Since waking up in the hospital Elena's world had drastically changed and her views along with it. She was no longer alive but she wasn't completely dead either… she was a vampire.

Elena had joined Caroline, Stefan, Damon and countless others on the undead side. She was now one of _"them"_. Surprisingly enough, or not depending who you asked, Elena didn't mind all that much becoming a vampire in the end. A part of her mourned the things she couldn't and wouldn't ever be able to do or have. Another part of her wanted to scream at the ridiculous fact that she got killed in the exact same way as her parents. Almost as if the universe had decided that escaping the first time was unacceptable, a mistake that needed fixing, like a bad plot in a substandard soap opera to up viewer ratings.

On the whole however, Elena enjoyed her new strength, her new found abilities and her durability. What she detested was how overwhelming every emotion could become if you didn't watch out for it. Given free reign everything she felt was overpowering intense and it sucked when you stubbed your toe. All in all however, Elena was quite good at keeping herself in check...Well, except for when it came to Damon...

"Ugh!" - Elena let out an exasperated growl.

When she woke up in the hospital Damon was there for her. He held her hand, let her cry on his shoulder and ruin another one of his expensive shirts. He talked her through the good and the bad of becoming a vampire and his confidence on her ability to be a good vampire was what had convinced her to turn. As he held her hand Elena realized with absolute gut wrenching certainty that she had chosen he wrong brother. Whilst Damon lent his strength to her in her hour of need, Stefan had just sat around in morose silence, shoulders hunched and a miserable expression etched on his face... unable to offer comfort, support or even love. It made her feel unwanted, deceased…dead. Caroline had been the one to take her home, to help her feed for the first time.

In fact, for the first week all she saw was Caroline and, eventually Stefan, the latter always hovering in the background not saying much. Elena had been so overwhelmed by her emotions that she assumed Damon was simply busy instead of absent. Elena had chosen Damon's diet and Stefan tried his best to not say a word about it but couldn't really disguise the emotions on his face. It bothered Elena at first, but eventually she had enough of caring for what other thought and ignored what Stefan's silence screamed at her.

When Elena managed to establish control over herself and her hunger she was allowed to see Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie. Her witch friend bore a similar expression to Stefan and Elena realized they were both in mourning for her and it rubbed her raw with anger. She was about to snap at the brooding duo, to show how alive she was, when she felt Jeremy's arms wrap around her.

"Don't you ever scare me that way again Lena." – he whispered in a low voice –"I thought I lost you."- Jeremy's voice broke.

Elena returned the embrace gingerly, overcome with the acceptance she found in her brother's arms. He wasn't afraid of her. No sideways glances like Bonnie or Matt. No concerned looks like Stefan and Caroline. He was simply glad she was alive, that his sister was alive.

"Sorry Jer." – she gave him an apologetic smile and he beamed at her.

After everyone left, Elena finally managed to gather the courage to ask about Damon. To demand to know why he had clearly removed himself from the picture without having the courtesy of talking to her. Angry, she cornered Caroline and Stefan and got them to spill. Apparently, whilst Elena was completing the transformation, Damon had beaten Stefan to a pulp for letting her die – no argument from her there – and Stefan had let him. Once Damon had calmed a little he took off after Rebecca and killed the original bitch for killing Elena. Both situations were unfortunate in Elena's eyes, but she felt vindicated and loved by Damon's actions and it filled her with hope. However, it made Damon's disappearance even more peculiar and she decided to leave for the Boarding house immediately.

As she turned to leave Elena felt Caroline's hand on her arm.

"Elena… don't." – the blonde pleaded – "You chose to let him go remember?" – she said quietly.

Elena raised her eyes at Stefan and then looked back to where Caroline was restraining her and her eyes narrowed.

"Well… yeah, we all make mistakes Care." – she hissed and Caroline took the hint to let her go.

"I can drive you there if you want." – Stefan mumbled.

"No thanks." – Elena bit back hard –"I think you have done me enough favours for a lifetime Stefan."

Elena gave Stefan her best stony look. She knew what she said was unfair but she was still angry at him for all the lies he told her whilst she was human.

Elena decided to forgo the car and use her super speed instead to reach her destination. Leaving a miserable Stefan and an embarrassed Caroline to console him behind.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that! R & R please!**


	2. Where do we stand

**AN: Here is the second rewritten chapter. After this it should be all new R & R if you can ok?**

* * *

Elena reached the boarding house so quickly that she let out a peal of delighted laughter. She was really starting to enjoy her new abilities, the perks of being one of the undead. If only she could get Damon to see things had changed... Elena frowned at the thought and walked into the boarding house. Her vampire senses told her immediately that the house was empty so she sauntered to the drinks cart and served herself a good dose of bourbon to help with the waiting and her cravings.

After an hour or so Elena got bored of waiting and drinking and waiting so she decided to pack the things she still had in Stefan's room for something to do. Since she had turned Elena had this urge of purging her old life belongings and she might as well do the same with the stuff she left at Stefan's.

.

.**  
**Since he had officially decided to "not see Elena", Damon had been "seeing" a lot more of the bars in Mystic Falls and nearby towns. The bartenders had started to know him and at this dive in particular they simply placed a bottle in front of him and let him wallow in peace.

And boy was he wallowing... No amount of whisky, self pep talk, leggy blondes or eager red heads seemed to stop him from wallowing. Damon was _mi-se-ra-ble_. He knew that walking away from Elena was the right thing to do. Hell, she had chosen Stefan and that was that. Damon knew he was supposed to keep his promise to Stefan and leave town but unfortunately he simply couldn't walk away from the dammed girl. He knew how pathetic that made him, but he rather be a ghost watching her from the shadows than be far from her.

In an act of desperation, Damon had planned a two week "Elena detox" for himself. Two weeks away from her so that he could reign in the love that burned his insides. The first week activity had included kicking his little brother's ass for letting Elena die. Stefan didn't even defend himself and only Caroline's pleas stopped Damon from killing him. Next on his agenda was tracking and killing the original bitch. He had tortured Rebecca for a couple for hours for the part she played in Elena's demise. The original blond taunted him, certain that he wouldn't really kill her. He would never forget her face when he staked her with the white oak weapon and burned her as she petrified. After that he was free to indulge in his bar hopping tour.

Today was the last day of his self imposed exile and the reason why he had been drinking so much more than usual. Today he would return to the boarding house to check on her. To become the pathetic stalker he had decided to be. To watch over her and keep her safe... Never mind that the girl had figuratively speaking driven a stake through his heart.

Damon was staring at the bottom of yet another empty glass when a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A curtain of ebony brown hair swished in the air, falling down at waist length near long limbs. Damon's heart gurgled with the jolt of adrenaline. As if possessed, Damon walked to the girl, hope gnawing at his insides. The girl's pixie friend saw him approaching and her jaw unhinged in surprise making her friend, the object of Damon's interest turn around and meet him. Damon couldn't hide the disappointment... _"Not Elena"_a voice echoed in his head and he made a motion to turn around. The girl didn't take kindly to his reaction and reached out to grab his arm. Damon looked down at where her hand had latched to his arm and then up at her with a raised eye brow.

"Don't leave handsome." - the girl purred eying him hungrily - "I can be a lot of fun, I promise."

Damon cocked his head and let one of his devilish smiles come out to play.

"Should we get out of here then?" - he purred back leaning into her - "So that you can show me just how fun you can be?" - he whispered in her ear.

The girl dropped her pool cue and grabbed her purse, casting a furtive glance to her friend.

Damon looked at the raven hair pixie girl appraisingly.

"No reason for your friend not to join us."- he purred.

The brunette pouted a little but begrudgingly agreed. Damon looped his arm over each of the girl's shoulder and walked of the bar. They would be his shields against Elena.

* * *

**AN: R& R Please.**


	3. Author's warning

AN:

Hello everyone,

I am *finally* back. Sorry it has taken me so long but after spending June in NYC it took me a long time to fall back in rhythm. Hell, I am not sure I am back in rhythm yet. Not surprising when you go from a country that has the same population that NYC has, to live in said city and then back.

Enough of that.

I have been trying to get back into writing since I returned but it hasn't been easy. _**Finally I had to rewrite the story from scratch. **_**_SO RE-READ CHAPTER ONE AND TWO IF THIS IS NOT YOUR FIRST TIME AROUND._ ** Otherwise the story will not make sense.

Once again I apologize for taking so long.

All the best

TJ Wise


	4. This means war

**AN: IF YOU READ THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY BEFORE JULY 17 2012** _**GO BACK AND READ IT AGAIN**_

* * *

I rewrote the story so it will not make sense if you don't go back ok? Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause you. xoxo

Elena sat on the couch at the boarding house impatiently channel surfing as she waited for Damon to come home. Stefan had joined her half way through a movie saying that he would hang until it was time for them to leave for karaoke night at the grill. His broodiness was only further irritating Elena.

Her patience was hanging by a tread when her sensitive hearing finally picked up noises announcing Damon's arrival. Stefan frowned at her eagerness but kept his peace by pretending to read a magazine as Elena's gaze was riveted on the front door.

"Damon..." - a whispered prayer escaped her lips.

As the door opened Elena let out an angry hiss that made Stefan look up startled. His brother walked in, each arm hooped around a drunken young girl. The brunette's generous cleavage left no room for imagination and only one clear activity in mind. The pixie black hair beauty on his other side was all legs and short skirt, whispering sensually in Damon's ear. Stefan bit back a groan. His brother knew how to add wood to the fire.

Elena flashed in front of Damon, glaring daggers at the girls draped around Damon's torso.

"What do you think you are doing?" – she growled winning an amused smirk from Damon.

"Shoo newbie!" – Damon mocked - "Go find your own snacks Elena, I don't feel like sharing"

"You... you"- she seethed.

"I'm, I'm walking away Elena, cheerio!" – Damon waved ascending the stairs with the girls.

"Are you not coming to the karaoke?" – Elena shouted after him in a lame attempt to stop him from going to his room with his lady friends.

"It depends if I am no longer occupied by then."- he piped disappearing from sight.

Elena gave a frustrated growl and instinctively smashed the TV control against the table.

"Elena…" – Stefan interrupted her ire hesitantly.

Elena turned her furious eyes on him but in the next instant plastered a sweet but creepy smile on her face.

"Ready to go to karaoke?" – She asked and grabbed his hand dragging Stefan out of the house.

Damon stood leaning against the door of his bedroom, eyes shut, listening to Stefan and Elena leaving.

"Are we going to start having fun now?" - the brunette asked all puppy dog eyes trained on him.

Damon turned on her with a furious expression and saw fear flash in her eyes.

"Why don't you just shut up and die?" - he asked rhetorically before snapping her neck in the blink of an eye.

Her friend screamed but Damon shut her up with another bone chilling snap of the neck. He walked unceremoniously over the dead bodies.

Damon knew he was fucked, totally and irreversibly fucked... Now he couldn't even count on his happy meals on legs to distract him anymore... Without Elena everything tasted like sand... But there was always lady bourbon... and karaoke apparently.

But first, he had to clean up the mess he made.

* * *

**An: Hope you are liking the direction this is taking. Next chapter will be up soon. R & R please.**


	5. All the world is a stage

**AN: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the battlefield.**

* * *

When Damon got to the grill the place was abuzz with activity _and_people. It seemed like the whole town had come to see people making fools out of themselves. Damon scanned the place looking for familiar faces and spotted the whole Scooby gang occupying a table near the stage. Damon spared a longing look at the bar where he and Ric had commiserated for many hours before strutting to where his "friends" were. As Elena's eyes locked on him, her body going rigid as Damon directed one of his best devilish smiles at her. Stefan, watching him approach and sensing Elena's reaction tightened his grip on her hand. Jeremy smiled broadly at him. Bonnie tried for her best friendly smile, never quite able to be completely at ease with Damon and Matt, well mat just gave him a non compromising smile. "You made it!" - Caroline beamed at him pulling out a chair next to her, which unfortunately was also next to Elena. "God bless Barbie" Damon thought to himself.

"Thanks Blondie!" – he smiled kindly at his offspring, glad that destiny had left him at least one genuine friend in the world – "Everyone!" – he nodded courteously. "Glad you could _disentangle_yourself in time to come." – Elena quipped at him, voice dripping with venom, but eyes starring dead ahead. "Coming is never a problem for me babe." – Damon smirked back and had the joy of watching Elena's jaw tighten and Stefan's face become even broodier. Elena would have said something back but the lights dimmed and Matt stepped on stage. "Welcome everyone to Karaoke night at the grill" – a wave of applauses erupted – "It's open mic night. So remember to be kind to the people performing. The idea is to have fun ok?"

Another burst of clapping overtook the room.

"Our first song is… "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera. Please welcome Caroline, Elena and Bonnie to the stage!"

The crowd went wild. Caroline had already gotten up, followed by Bonnie, but Elena was starring at Damon waiting for him to move his chair so she could get out.

"_Excuse_ me Damon" – she hissed impatiently when he didn't move.

"Be my guest"- he smirked maliciously not moving an inch.

Elena's face looked thunderous as she had to climb over him, cleavage practically brushing his face, in her hurry to make it to the stage.

"Don't be an ass." – Stefan muttered.

"What fun would that be Steffy?" – Damon smiled, eyes trained on Elena as she got into place to perform the song and the dance routine.

* * *

**An: I know it is short but it was a natural break in the story. R & R please.**


	6. Sugar coating the truth

**AN:Things are getting interesting. Hope you are enjoying yourselves! xoxo**

* * *

The girls had dished a couple of lines of the bouncy song, making the crown join in enthusiastically. Elena seemed oblivious to Damon's eyes staring at her until her own eyes lit up on him as she started singing the next verse of the song.

_"Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candyman"_

He rewarded her with a beaming smile and Elena lowered her gaze and would have blushed had she not been a vampire. Her eyes finding his again as the next "Damon" like verses escaped her lips.

"_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah"

Elena almost looked coy as she recited the lyrics, much to Stefan's discomfort and much to Damon's delight. Squaring her shoulders, Elena looked at Damon with even more resolve, determine to sing to him.

"_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah_

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait"

Damon choked on his drink and Stefan's fingers dug into the table. Jeremy and Matt sipped at their drinks not to address the awkward situation. The song ended and Damon's intrigued eyes followed Elena. What was she playing at this time he wondered? His browns knitting in deep thought.

As if nothing had happened Elena sat next to him, crossing her legs and wearing a self satisfied smile on her lips. Damon looked rattled and she loved knowing she had done it to him. Their eyes met and time stood still in an impasse of wills and something more.

"Thank you girls!" – Matt's voiced boomed from the stage –"Next we have "Kiss me" by Jason Walker. Please welcome Stefan to the stage."

At hearing Stefan's name Elena and Damon's were snapped out of their starring contest to look at the stage. Elena instinctively placed an anxious hand on Damon's leg and he absentmindedly soothed it with his own. The slow song started and a semi nervous Stefan aimed his best bedroom eyes at Elena.

"_Swing, swing  
Swing the spinning step  
I wear those shoes and  
You will wear that dress_

_So kiss me_  
_Beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me_  
_Out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band_  
_And make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_  
_So kiss me"_

The lyrics and the devotional way with witch Stefan was singing made Elena feel uneasy; a pang of discomfort knotting at her insides. She suddenly noticed Damon's hand comforting hers and pulled away as if burned. Damon tried not to let his disappointment show. Caroline's muffled giggles caught Elena ears and she turned her attention trying to get into the conversation.

"Trust Stefan to choose a girly song!" – Damon snorted contentedly.

At Elena's look of confusion Caroline helpfully supplied an explanation.

"Don't you remember Elena? "Six Pence None The Richer" sang that song and the lead singer was a girl!" – Caroline burst into another fit of giggles joined by the others and Elena couldn't help but smirk.

Unfortunately Stefan seemed to have heard them too if his face was anything to go by. Elena however didn't have in her to hide her amusement and smiled at him sheepishly. When she looked away from Stefan to see Damon's reaction the vampire was nowhere to be found.

"_So kiss me"_

Not too enthusiastic applauses greeted Stefan at the end of the song. Matt patted Stefan's back supportively as he was handed the microphone back.

"Thank you! That was…hmmm, sweet." – Matt said hesitantly and Stefan's features formed into a scowl as he sat down next to Elena.

"Next song is… "I'm sexy and I know it" by LMFAO." – Matt gave a mischievous grin –"Please welcome Damon to the stage." – the crowd went wild at the seeing the new singer on the stage.

"Oh paleeeze!" – Elena huffed annoyed crossing her arms in an over dramatic gesture. Caroline giggled and Bonnie gave Elena an "I told you so look" and they both glared daggers at Damon.

Stefan's face was priceless. His only hope was that Damon would make an ass of himself

* * *

**AN: Will update again as soon as poss. R & R please.**


	7. Grenade

**An:Thanks for all the lovely feedback! I hope you are not disappointed with what comes next. **

**Now the kid gloves come off. Enjoy.**

* * *

Damon ascended the stage amidst a fury of applause, cat calls and screaming girls. He bowed theatrically flashing the crowd his most charming smile.

"Oh my." – Caroline gulped.

"Yeah…it's like hearing and avalanche of panties dropping." – Bonnie mused annoyed earning a nasty glare from Elena.

"What?" – the which glared back.

Elena had to bite the inside of her lips not to snap back, choosing instead to tap her fingers against the table to release some frustration. The thrumming of her fingers grated on Stefan's nerves but he tried to focus on his brother. He hoped the idiot would do his best jack ass impression and alienate Elena. Stefan had given up on having Elena's whole heart to himself. Hell, he would take any left overs she would throw his way, so long as he could call Elena his without being publicly humiliated. The irony of the situtaion didn't escape him. Stefan knew he was now in the exact same whipped pathetic position his brother was.

"Haha! Very funny Matt, my man." – Damon piped into the microphone –"But I'm sorry, you are not my type!" – Damon winked and the crowd went wild again.

Elena felt Stefan's hand cover hers to still the inhumanly fast finger tapping denting de table. Elena pulled her hand away and crossed her arms to keep herself from destroying any more furniture.

"Hello everyone!" – Damon addressed the crowd – "Matt is right" - he wiggled his eyes brows –"I _am_ sexy and I know it but" – he wave his hands so the crowd would quieten down –" But I hope you won't be too disappointed if I sing another song tonight."

Damon licked his lips making the crowd swoon a little and then his blue eyes zeroed on Elena.

"Just shake those hips hot stuff" – someone in the crowd shouted and, much to Elena's annoyance, Damon smiled deliciously at the girl.

As Damon started singing the lyrics his eyes pinned on hers, not letting Elena escape his stare or his words. Elena was hooked anyway, there were no fire exits on this one and she knew it. Stefan's jaw's clenched in anger at her side and one could cut the tension in the air with a pin. His brother was going for a full on attack and his mark seemed to be well and truly caught.

"**Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live**

**Oh take, take, take it all but you never give"**

Elena shifted in her seat, eyes narrowing a little.

"**Should've known you were trouble from the first kiss"**

"**Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?"**

Damon tossed the question at Elena and she involuntarily gasped at the veiled accusation.

"**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash**

**You tossed it in the trash, you did"**

It was Damon's turn to narrow his eyes as the words hit home.

"**To give me all your love is all I ever asked**

******'Cause what you don't understand**"

His voice and eyes pleaded.

"**Is I'd catch a grenade for ya**

**Throw my hand on the blade for ya**

**I'd jump in front of a train for ya**

**You know I'd do anything for ya**

**See I would go through all this pain**

**Take a bullet straight through my brain**

**Yes I would die for ya, baby"**

Damon's voice broke on the last line.

**"But you won't do the same"**

A traitorous tear escaped Elena's eyes and Stefan's heart broke into a million pieces but Elena was too caught up in his brother to notice him come undone.

"**No no no**

**Black, black, black and blue**

**Beat me till I'm numb, tell the devil I said hey**

**When you get back to where you're from"**

"Uh oh…"- Caroline whispered hearing a low growl erupt from Elena's throat.

"**Bad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah**

**You smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car**

Damon's hand tightened in serious danger of vaporising the microphone.

"**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash**

**You tossed it in the trash, yes you did"**

**To give me all your _fucking_ love**

**Is all I ever asked but what you don't understand**

**Is I'd catch a grenade for ya**

**Throw my hand on the blade for ya**

**I'd jump in front of a train for ya**

**You know I'd do anything for ya**

**Ohh, I would go through all this pain**

**Take a bullet straight through my brain**

**Yes I would die for ya, baby**

**But you won't do the same"**

Damon's voice took a bitter tone, his eyes growing darker as he finished the last verses of the song.

"**If my body was on fire, ooh**

**You would watch me burn down in flames**

**You said you loved me, you're a liar**

**'Cause you never ever, ever, ever did, baby"**

Damon's gaze intensified, burning holes through Elena's heart. He have her a sweet smile and a shrug.

"**But Darling I would still catch I'd catch a grenade for ya**

**Throw my hand on the blade for ya**

**I'd jump in front of a train for ya**

**You know I'd do anything for ya**

**Ohh, I would go through all this pain**

**Take a bullet straight through my brain**

**Yes I would die for ya, baby**

**But you won't do the same**

…**You never do the same "**

The crowd erupted into applause and loud cheers as Damon freed Elena's gaze and returned the microphone to Matt.

"Errrrm… that was awkward…"- Caroline sighed earning an elbow to the stomach and a glare from Bonnie.

"Thanks! That was fun!" – Matt said appreciatively –"Next song will be…"

"Sober by Tool" – Elena practically hissed into the microphone she unceremoniously snatched from Matt's hands.

She took the stage purposely, her chin jutting out and anger rolling in waves from her body.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for changing songs. We know Damon is sexy as hell and "I'm sexy and i know it" is a perfect fit, but it would have alienated Elena so... R&R please :)**


	8. Sing to me if you dare

CH 8 Sing to me if you dare

AN: Sorry for the delay. I'm having a hard time getting my head back in the game…

_*****PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN*****_

**It helps me to know if I'm on the right or the wrong track. It keeps me happy & motivated.**

**It is the only way other readers will know this story is worth reading.**

**When you review I check your profile, read your stories and/or the stories you favoured. **

As the new song started Elena fixed her narrowed stare on Damon, a silent command to not move and pay attention.

"Two can play at this game smart ass."- she whispered the challenge grinning at vampire hearing range.

Damon rolled his eyes smirking and unfazed by the threat but quite annoyed that she picked a song he hated.

Elena gave Stefan a fleeting apologetic smile that would have escaped him had he not had such sharp senses. Taking a deep breath Elena looked down and brushed her hair nervously behind her ear. Her stare slowly rose up to find Damon's, mixed emotions he couldn't define in the midst of her brown eyes.

"**There's a shadow just behind me,  
shrouding every step I take,  
making every promise empty,  
pointing every finger at me.  
Waiting like a stalking butler  
who upon the finger rests."**

"This just got a _lot_ worse!" – Caroline muttered.

"Caroline! We don't need a play by play ok?"- Stefan snapped at her earning a dirty glare from Elena.

"**Why can't we not be sober?**

Elena's eyes addressed Damon.

**I just want to start this over.  
And why can't we drink forever?  
I just want to start this over.  
**

She pleaded cocking her head to the side. Elena's voice was hoarse with emotion and Damon wanted nothing more than run to her.

**I am just a worthless liar.  
I am just an imbecile.  
I will only complicate you.  
Trust in me and fall as well.  
I will find a center in you.  
I will chew it up and leave,  
I will work to elevate you  
just enough to bring you down"**

Elena had to miss a couple of the verses to regain her composure but Damon's ears were dead to the world for a heartbeat anyway. Her voice brought him back with her to reality.

"**I will work to elevate you  
just enough to bring you down**

"No you won't" – Damon whispered to her and Elena returned a sad smile.

**Trust me, trust me, trust me,  
trust me, and trust me**

Why can't we not be sober?  
I just want to start things over.  
Why can't we sleep forever?  
I just want to start this over.

A tear escaped her brown eyes and Elena let her hair hide her face away. **  
**

**I want what I want, I want what  
I want, I want what I want, I want  
what I want"**

She sang, never letting go of Damon's blue eyed stare even if hers was covered by a curtain of hair.

"That was great Elena." – Matt gave her a tight smile and reclaimed the microphone.

Elena exited the stage at barely human pace, making a run for the washrooms. She was almost home free when a strong body collided with hers and slammed her against the wall. Blue eyes full of angry emotion bored into hers with an intensity that made her breath hitch.

"Care to explain what you are doing Elena?" – Damon hissed through clenched teeth, his breath fanning her trembling lips.

"I, I, I don't know…" – she whimpered – "Let me go…" – she begged weakly.

"No way in hell." – he spat.

"Let her go."- Stefan's voice demanded as he laid a warning hand on Damon's shoulder.

Damon's eyes never left Elena's as he answered his brother.

"_Not_ _now_ Stefan."- Damon growled menacing.

"Damon…"- Caroline's soft plea snapped him out of himself – "Give her a moment."

Somehow Damon's hold on Elena's shoulder slackened and Caroline was able to pull Elena into the women's washroom with her and Bonnie.

"Damon…" – Stefan started.

"Seriously not now Stefan ok?" – Damon said in an exhausted voiced as he pushed his way through the crowd and away into the street to catch some fresh air.

Jeremy turned to Stefan and shrugged apologetically.

"Come on man, let's go and grab some drinks."- Jeremy said putting an arm around Stefan shoulders and leading him away from his sister.

Inside the washroom Elena was sobbing uncontrollably as Bonnie looked on horrified.

"Oh, loose the judging eyes Bonnie!" – Caroline berated over Elena's shoulder –"She is just having a heightened burst of emotions!"

"But…Elena doesn't cry!" – Bonnie whispered brokenly –"And what was it with that song?"

"Well…, for one she's still a newbie." – Caroline conceded patiently – "It takes us a while to control our emotions." – Caroline gave Elena a sympathetic smile.

"So-sorry." – Elena sniffed, wiping at her tea stained cheeks.

"It's ok sweetie." – Caroline smiled tenderly.

"No it's not." – Bonnie said firmly.

"Bonnie!" – Caroline looked at her outraged!

"She is right Caroline…" – Elena whispered.

"I am?"- Bonnie looked at her with wide confused eyes.

"I made a mess of everything… again."

"What are you talking about Elena?" – Bonnie approached her laying a hesitant hand on her shoulder. She still had trouble with her friend being undead.

"I chose the wrong brother..." – Elena confessed brokenly… starting another strings of sobs.

Bonnie's hand jumped as if electrocuted, her face a mask of horror as she shook her head vehemently. Caroline on the other hand beamed.

"I knew it!" – she smiled at Elena and hugged her tightly –"Finally you see it too!"

"You can't be serious!" – Bonnie said outraged gaining a glare from Caroline.

"Oh but I am…" – Elena chuckled without humour with a sad smile and wiping at her cheeks –"No amount of glaring or denial can change it Bonnie."

"Of course not!"- Caroline replied righteously –"You love him!"

Bonnie looked at Caroline as she had said a profanity and Elena laughed.

"Yeah… I love him…"

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore, with and indignant expletive she stomped out of the bathroom. The two vampires watched her go and Elena turned to Caroline with wide uncomprehending eyes.

"Oh never mind her!" – Caroline huffed –"She will get around to it eventually." – Caroline smiled sweetly as she fixed the makeup on Elena's face finishing with a dash of red lipstick –"There, you are all ready to go fight for what you really want."

Elena smiled and hugged her friend tightly. Caroline could be like a ray of sunshine on a stormy afternoon at the best of times. Today, she was saving Elena from her emotional shipwreck.

"Thanks Care."

"You can always thank me by making me your maid of honor."– she winked – "Now chop chop! We haven't got all eternity."

Elena nodded and squared her shoulders. She was as ready as she would ever be.

.


	9. Possessive much?

**AN: Thank you to all of you who were kind enough to read and act on my reviewing prompt. xoxo**

**I have been having a terrible case of summer blues and it's making it hard to get anything done. I'm hoping it won't mess up this story.**

* * *

Damon was pacing up and down in front of the Grill, trying to sort out the conflicted emotions bubbling inside his heart and the sheer confusion in his head. Suddenly the front door opened and Bonnie came out of it as if the devil itself was on her heels. When she saw Damon her expression became even more thunderous and she stomped furiously in his direction.

"Well I hope that you. are. happy!" – she spat at the perplexed vampire and immediately he felt that horrifying migraine trick burning through his skull.

Damon toppled to the ground holding his head and grunting. Bonnie gave him another superior look and turned around, disappearing into the night.

"What the fuck?"- Damon mumbled trying to stand up – "Bitch!"- he cursed starring at where she disappeared. His instinct told him to hunt Bonnie down and tear her to pieces. His head however knew that he was far too whipped by Elena to do her friend any harm. With a huff Damon decided to shrug it off and go back inside to take part in the never ending soap opera his life had become.

As Damon walked back in a blonde girl was singing on stage trying to act sexy and failing miserably. He glanced over at "their" table to see everyone sitting in their places as if nothing had happened. Denial was definitely the favorite game in this town.

One look at Elena and Stefan's brooding expressions and Damon decided it was better to avoid the table altogether and head to the bar. His best friend may not be alive anymore, but there was always his good friend alcohol.

The song ended and the blonde made a beeline for him, flirting without shame and Damon was glad for the mundane distraction. As the next song boomed over the speaker Damon absentmindedly slow danced with the flirt. Encouraged, the girl was becoming more and more daring and couldn't care less that they had an audience. Damon wasn't into her but, never one to say no to a happy meal on legs, he indulged. So it was that he remained oblivious to Elena's eyes starring daggers at him.

Damon's attention was stolen from his pitiful blonde distraction when Matt spoke Elena's name, announcing her as the next karaoke singer. His eyes found hers over the naked shoulder of the blonde rubbing heatedly against him.

In a husky voice Elena aimed a dark and disdainful look at Damon and started singing.

"**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky..."**

Elena licked her lips into a wicked grin at the raised eyebrow on Damon's face in response to her daring.

"**Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'cause she can't shoot whiskey..."**

Elena winked and Damon had to laugh.**  
**

"**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo...**

And he don't know..."

"I guess "passionate" is one of the character traits Elena brought over." – Caroline whispered.

"Hmpf, I would say more like a "possessive" trait." - Jeremy shrugged.

"**That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...**

Damon smirked at the brunette on stage.

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

Elena cocked her head and the accusation brought Damon short - _How dare she?_

"**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,"**

Elena practically hissed the last words.

**"Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...**

**That I dug my key into the side of his**  
**pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**  
**carved my name into his leather seats,**  
**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**  
**slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,**  
**'cause the next time that he cheats...**

**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**

**No...not on me!"  
**

"Game on babe" – Damon whispered and Elena grinned back.

**"'Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

**Ohh... before he cheats..."**

With a cocky grin Elena descended the stage and came to sit next to Stefan. Damon watched their interaction with eagle eyes.

"Be more obvious will you?" – Stefan muttered and chased the words with a big gulp of whisky.

Elena had the decency of looking slightly embarrassed. Her boyfriend was clearly seething but there was nothing she could do now. The train wreck was in motion, gaining momentum and all she could do now was watch and hope.

The innate martyr in her nature however reached for Stefan's hand underneath the table to give him an apologetic squeeze but at her touch he snatched his hand away.

"Forget it Elena!" – he hissed heatedly and got up.

Elena ignored the looks from her friends around the table and threw Damon a quick glance. Damon nodded and then Elena was hot on the trail of his brother.

"Stefan! Wait!"

He halted at her voice but didn't turn around. He held the bridge of his nose trying to calm down as he answered.

"What for?" – he hissed and then turned slowly to face her.

"We… we need to talk." – Elena asked in a small voice.

"I don't want to hear it Elena."- Stefan said in a broken voice – "I really really don't…"

"I know…"- she said saddened, reaching slowly for his hands and taking them in hers –"But it needs to be said all the same."- Elena gave him a sad smile and he nodded, his expression pained.

"Stefan… a long time ago you saved me." – Elena said with emotion – "First from a car wreck and then from the wreckage of my own dead heart." – Elena raised her hand to his face and Stefan leaned into it, looking at her eyes for the first time –"I will always, always love you for that…"

Stefan shook his head – "Don't…"

"I will always love you Stefan." – Elena repeated firmly –"But I am no longer in love with you…"- she whispered brokenly – "I didn't plan it…and when I found out it was too late… I am sorry Stefan. I truly am."

A tear ran down her cheek as Elena lowered her hand and made to turn away. Stefan grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a crushing hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I am sorry too…"- he whispered into her hair –"Go be happy Elena…" – Stefan said pushing her away to look at her face –"It is all I ever wished you to be."

With that Stefan gave her a nod and vanished off the back door. Elena took a deep breath and squared her shoulders for the final battle, to fight for _who_ she really wanted.

"Damon…" – she whispered to herself as she came back to the table, receiving a sympathetic smile from Caroline. Vampire hearing be dammed, Elena thought to herself… nothing was private in the world of super sensitive hearing!

* * *

**OK, you know the drill please R& R ;)**


	10. Get on with it already

**AN: Thank you to all that are kindly reviewing the story as they read. It helps to know that the story is going in a way you guys like. **

**So to thank you here is a whopper of a DElena chapter to tie you up until next week. Xoxo**

* * *

As a group of drunken guys finished singing their song Damon was announced as the next singer. Caroline rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration with all the pussy footing.

"Why can't they just simply talk for crying out loud?"- she muttered to Jeremy as she crossed her arms:

Jeremy snickered, Elena glared at the blonde and Damon looked almost repentant as he started singing.

"**I'm not a perfect person  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_"**

Damon shrugged, his eyes directing the words at Elena.

**"But I continue learning  
_I never meant to do those things to you_"**

An apologetic smirk donned his beautiful lips.

"**And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know"**

**_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is you_"**

Elena smiled tightly as he pressed on with emotion.

"_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear**_

**I've found a reason for me**  
**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new  
_and the reason is You_**

**and the reason is You**

_**[x3]"**_

Damon took a deep breath and with the most sincere of looks he sang to Elena.

**"I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**  
**To change who I used to be**  
**A reason to start over new**  
**and the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show**  
**A side of me you didn't know**  
**A reason for all that I do**  
**And the reason is you"**

Elena clapped together with the crowd, standing up overtaken by emotion and clapping harder. Damon put back his emotional mask and smiled devilishly at the crowd, bowing exaggeratedly and throwing kisses to his fans, back to acting the remorseless tease.

The only brow furrow was Caroline's who was getting exasperated with her friend's ability of not getting to the point. Before she could do anything she felt Elena tugging her hand and dragging her to stage. Elena and Damon exchanged a lingering stare as he handed the microphone to her. His fingers lingering on hers until Caroline cleared her throat.

Elena bent over and whispered something into Caroline's ear, the blond smiled brightly and nodded, but the words were too low for Damon to hear them.

As the crowd quieted, the new song started and Elena stood nervously on stage, clutching the microphone with one hand and holding Caroline's hand with the other.

**"Made a wrong turn once or twice"**

Elena smiled shyly towards Damon.

**"Dug my way out, blood and fire"**

It was Damon's turn to chuckle and nod.

**"Bad decisions, that's alright**

**Welcome to my silly life"**

Elena smiled broadly laughing with him as Caroline took over the microphone.

**"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**

**Miss 'No way, it's all good'**

**It didn't slow me down.**

**Mistaken, always second guessing**

**Underestimated, _look I'm still around_"**

Caroline winked at Damon as Elena joined in singing to him

**"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, _you're fucking perfect_"**

Elena sang pointing at him.

**"_to me_"**

Caroline joined again.

_**"You're so mean when you talk**_

_**About yourself. You were wrong.**_

**Change the voices in your head**

**Make them like you instead.**

**So complicated,**

_**Look happy, You'll make it!**_

**Filled with so much hatred**

**Such a tired game**

**It's enough, _I've done all I could think of_**

_**Chased down all my demons**_

_**I've seen you do the same**_

**(Ohh ohhhhhhh)**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect"**

Elena took over going solo.

**"Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear**

**The only thing I should be drinking is _an ice cold beer"_**

Elena made the sign of a time out to remind him of Georgia.

**"So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard**

**And it's a waste of my time.**

**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**

**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**

**Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time**

**Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?**

**(****Yeah!)**

**I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**(You're perfect, you're perfect)**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect.**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."**

As the two girls finished the song the crowd erupted in cheers and they bowed gracefully in thanks. As Elena straightened up she couldn't find Damon anywhere in the crowd and she shot a panicked look at Caroline. The blonde chuckled and whispered "Good luck", then she left the stage crossing paths with Damon and exchanging a conspiratorial glance. He sported a megawatt smile as he made his way to Elena, his gaze intense and all consuming making her look down.

At this point Matt had decided to not interfere and had given up introducing the singers of this sing-along courtship. Elena however walked to the edge of the stage and whispered something into Matt's ears before returning to Damon.

Damon and Elena met in the middle of the stage, under the hot lights and the curious stares of the crowd. He took her hand in his but she didn't look up, so Damon simply pressed his forehead into hers and caressed the back of her hands soothingly. A new song started playing and Elena raised the microphone and also her eyes to meet his, the world forgotten as she sang only to him.**  
**

"**On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised"**

She raised her chin giving him a sad smile.

**"Even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes"**

Elena shook her head wistfully and he shrugged apologetically.

"**But you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind"**

Damon smiled at the declaration despite the sadness that accompanied Elena's voice

"**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts"**

She narrowed her eyes accusatorily.

"**just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie"  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie"  
**

Damon shook his head and mumbled a soft "I'm sorry." and Elena nodded.

**"Now there's gravel in our voices  
glass is shattered from the fight  
in this tug of war, you'll always win  
even when I'm right"**

That was so typically Elena that he had to laugh even if her eyes were so sad.

**"cause you feed me fables from your hand  
with violent words and empty threats"  
**

Elena motioned between them.

"**and it's sick that all these battles  
are what keeps me satisfied"**

She bit the bottom of her lips and gave Damon a coy smile that jolted his heart.**  
**

"**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way **_**we**_** lie  
I love the way **_**we**_** lie  
Ohhh, I love the way **_**we**_** lie"  
**

Elena raised an eye brown watching Damon as she sang the next words hesitantly.

**"So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
til the walls are goin' up  
in smoke with all our memories"  
**

Damon nodded and took the microphone from her, cupping her face tenderly with his hand.

**"This morning, you wake a sunray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction"**

Elena smiled at the metaphor for her becoming a vampire. **  
**

"**Hush baby, speak softly, tell me that you're awfully sorry"**

"Sorry" – Elena mumbled and Damon smiled placing her hand over his heart as he continued to sing.

**"That you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
so I can push you off me  
Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy"**

Damon gave her a sweet smile.

**"Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky"**

He kissed the back of her hand with emotion.

**"Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain"**

Elena had to smile at the line - if the crowd only knew.

"**Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'"**

"They are nuts alright" – Caroline mumbled as Damon pressed Elena's hand firmly to his heart.

**"This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
'cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it"**

With a smile Elena placed her hand over his on the microphone and they leaned their foreheads against each other again. Hands tangled together, eyes glued to each other's, as Elena finished the song.

**"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way ****we**** lie  
Ohhh, I love the way **_**we**_**lie**

**I love the way we lie**

**I love the way we lie**

**I love the way we lie"  
****  
**

The song ended, the crowd erupted in loud claps and cheers but Damon and Elena stood motionless on stage. They stared at each other hardly believing they were finally going to take a chance on each other.

"Oh get a room already!" – Caroline chirped snapping the love birds out of their little bubble and making the crowd erupt in laughter. If Elena could have, she would have blushed head to toe.

Damon gave the blonde an amused but murderous glare as he made his way to the table with Elena's hand firmly tangled with his. Caroline should have cowered, but Damon was so clearly full of happiness from winning Elena that Caroline gave him a sassy reply instead.

"You don't scare me you big marshmallow of a love sick vampire!" – she giggled and was rewarded by a chuckle from Damon.

"You are lucky I am in a good mood Blondie." – Damon bent down and kissed Caroline cheek tenderly – "Now, if you all excuse me."

Not waiting for an answer he made its way to the exit door. He and Elena had plenty to talk about and, hopefully, plenty to do after that. Damon smirked at the thought.

"Penny for your thoughts Mr Salvatore?" – Elena purred.

"Oh it involves a "p" word alright" – he answered cheekily but before Elena could respond he picked her up and started running to the boarding house with Elena's voice leaving a trail of giggles in their wake.

* * *

**AN: Songs are "The reason" by Hoobastank****, ****"Fuckin' Perfect" by Pink and "Love the way you lie lyrics part 2" by Rihanna and Eminem - hopefully it wasn't too much of a stretch having Damon sing Eminem, lol!**


	11. Did I lose you?

**AN: So I had the next chapter all ready to publish when I concluded that it wasn't fair for Elena to get Damon so easily. Not after all the the trampling over his heart and stupid things she had done. Maybe it ss just the kind of dark mood I am in lately. So I hope you don't mind that I left fluffy avenue to go down angst lane. Let me know what you think ok? xoxo**

* * *

When Damon and Elena arrived at the boarding house she was fully expecting to have her clothes unceremoniously ripped off her body between moans, bruising kisses that were leading to passionate sex. So she was a bit disconcerted when Damon put her down and motioned stiffly to the opened front door for her to enter in ahead of him..

Elena chalked it to Damon trying to be gallant and entered the corridor of the house that had become her haven in the last few years. Damon brushed past her and made his way to his drinks cart, pouring a drink for him and one for her. Silently he walked over her and handed her her drink. Elena smiled coyly, seductively, brushing her fingers against his. Damon's reaction took her by surprise as his lips tightened, his brow furrowed and he nodded tersely before gulping down the content of his tumbler. It was then that Elena noticed how tense his countenance was, the muscles of his back as he refilled his drink were knotted together, angst coming off him in waves.

Elena placed her empty tumbler down and walked to where Damon stood, reaching out for his shoulder and turning him around. Damon let her move him to face her, his hands ballet into fists at his side, speaking volumes about the inner turmoil raging through his soul. Elena looked into his blue eyes, a frown of her own gracing her features as she cocked her head and studied him with her doe eyes.

They stood starring at each other for an endless moment. Elena's hand moved to cup his chiseled face and he sighed at the touch.

"What's wrong Damon?" – the new vampire asked him with a slight tremor to her words.

Damon shook his head not wanting to get into it, not wanting to open the door to the dungeon that kept his monsters and fears away. Elena gave him a sad smile as she brought her other hand to secure his face and angled it so that she could look deep into his eyes.

"Don't shut me out Damon. Don't lie to me." – she whispered – "We may have wronged each other over and over again, but we have always been honest, we always told the truth…"

"Elena…"- Damon pleaded as his hand came to rest over hers.

"The truth." – she said tersely, her chin jutting out and her insistence was starting to grate on his nerves.

Damon chuckled darkly and Elena braced herself for the emotional mask to come down. Her hands dropped from his face and crossed across her chest in defiance.

"You don't want the truth." – Damon said dispiretdly, taking a step in her direction and leaving no space between them.

"Try me."- she hissed not moving an inch.

"Why?"- he hissed back –"So you can have someone to blame for our debacle?"

"What debacle Damon? We haven't even started!" – she said exasperated.

"Oh, but we have."- he said menacing –"We have been doing this dance, singing this song, looping this verse for years now."

"This is different."- Elena said slightly hurt.

"Is it now?" – Damon spit accusingly.

"It is!" – she replied finding her confidence again.

"Of course it is." – his derisive smile chilled Elena to the bone – "Until you find out that this is no fairy tale. Until the clock strikes eleven and you realized that you kicked your true prince in the nuts and pushed him out to kiss a frog!"- Damon seethed, towering angrily over her, his eyes burning daggers towards her.

"I'm sorry?" – Elena asked as a reflex. Her brain trying to wrap itself around what Damon was saying.

"If you are not now, then _you will be._" – Damon said in a low gravelly voice –"_Go find him!"- _he spat -"Grovel and apologize, beg if you must." – he said screaming the words in her face –"Because we both know that when the morning comes and you get your senses back you will realize that"_It will always be Stefan_" and no amount of vampire horniness will change that!"

Elena was livid. Such an emotion in a human body was all bark but no bite. Elena was no longer human however. No, she was a vampire and livid for a vampire came with a nasty nasty bite.

Elena growled outraged, Damon didn't have time to register it before her hand landed with a nasty slap on his face. Elena's next words were silenced when the air was knocked out of her lungs as Damon slammed her against the nearest wall in retaliation.

"_I told you_ you didn't want the truth sweetheart" – he said through gritted teeth as his body pressed hers against the wall.

" YOU ARE AN IDIOT SALVATORE!"- she screamed her hands clawing at his trying to break free –"There isn't an ounce of truth to what you said and you know it!"

"Oh, do I?"- he challenged and Elena's eyes narrowed and an evil smirk graced her lips.

"Is little Damon scared to play?" – Elena asked in a mocking voice and Damon shoved her hard against the wall again.

"You should know better than to tease an older vampire you foolish girl." – he threatened.

"I'm so very very scared now." – Elena replied in the same tone and then landed the coup de grace –"Are you going to punish me now?"- she purred seductively.

Damon grunted and pushed her of him as if she was poison. He walked back to get another drink to give him time to get himself back in check. He kept his back to her so that she couldn't she how out of control he was. Damon wanted her so dam much but couldn't overcome the demons inside his chest telling him that she wouldn't , couldn't, be his.

"That was a very nice Katherine maneuver." – he taunted and turned to give her a malicious smile –"I wonder what other pages you are stealing from the queen bitch's bible."

Elena laughed deranged, seeing through his cheap attempt to push her away like if it was child's play. She sauntered to him with a confidence she didn't feel and leaned into his left ear.

"Let me in and I'll share all my tricks with you." – she breathed and moved away to face him –"Unless you are too scared to play." – she challenged placing a hand at her waist.

"The thing is." - he replied quietly but his eyes betrayed the intensity of his emotions –"I am tired of being your play thing."

Elena took a deep sobering breath. She knew she had played his love too many times for him to simply fall into her arms as if nothing had ever happened. What she hadn't expected was to have to fight every step to prove that she was his. It was time to change tactics she realized.

"Well then." – she purred running her nail across his cheek –"Why don't we get on with the business of taking and claiming instead?"

Damon arched an eye brow.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

Elena smiled seductively, mischief twinkling in her eyes as she reached to take his hand in hers and tugged him with her towards the stairs. Damon followed quietly warring between the fears and the desire scalding his insides.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry to stop here but it was getting too long! R&R please?**


	12. Unbreak my heart

**AN: Thank you to all that reviewed and/or are following this story. It was also a relief that nobody got angry with me for writing an insecure/fed up with being played Damon. Personally I am tired with the way the TV show abuses his goodwill. Even more fed up with how no matter how much good he does he still labelled as the "bad guy". It always reminds me of the attitude people have with the US . If they act on something they are accused of being imperialistic and meddling in other people's affairs; if they don't act, then they are accused of being selfish, standoffish and "greater than thou". It is really a "doomed if you, doomed if you don't" scenario for both the US and Damon...and yeah, I am not american and I do not own TVD, but it gets me angry sometimes.**

**Enough of the rant. Hope you like this chapter. Please review ok? xoxo**

* * *

As they reached the top of the stairs Elena didn't even glance towards the room of her ex-boyfriend, instead, she purposely marched on to Damon's room, raven hair vampire in tow.

Damon let himself be led, a part of him too tired to argue or think this through, the other part curious as hell. Elena purposely led them straight to his bathroom, finally stopping in front of him and letting go of his hand so that she could turn around and face him.

As her eyes met up with his, Elena took a deep breath and gave Damon a small smile that didn't quite reach her sad eyes. Damon stood in front of her like a defeated, war battered soldier, whose wounds had reached his soul. Elena knew that she had been the one to inflict the worse of his battle scars and for the millionth time since turning she cursed herself.

Seeing the intensity of her gaze and feeling how far past his emotional mask she could read, Damon lowered his gaze to the floor. Elena's soft hand reached for his chin and raised it slowly to recapture his eyes. His face moved but not his stare, so she took a step closer and ran a caressing thumb over his lips, smiling when the blue orbs looked at her.

Having gotten his attention, Elena took a step back but her eye's caged Damon's in her stare. As she slowly started to unbutton her top Damon's eyebrow rose inquisitively. Elena's lips curled at the corner in a poor imitation of his smirk as she started to pour her heart out.

"When I told you "_it was always going to be Stefan_"" – she said quietly and watched his eyes narrow –"I had _no_ concept of what _always_ meant." – she let her blouse fall down like a lover's caress over her arms. As the item landed on the floor at her feet, her hands started working on her skirt.

"_Always_ was two years at most. Until I got over my vampire infatuation and moved on to the human life I was "_supposed_" to live." – her skirt fell to the floor and she stepped out of it.

"I didn't want always with Stefan... and I was also a coward, dying to catch my breath, thinking that the supernatural was not my reality. _Thinking I had a choice._" – Elena stepped out of her high heels.

"Since the sacrifice _so much_ has changed." - Elena took a ragged breath – "I died, Jenna died, Jon died and I... _I almost lost you_."- her last words were a soft whisper as she cast her eyes down and hugged herself for a brief moment.

Elena, now only in her lacy black bra and underwear reached for the top button of his shirt. Damon's hand automatically covered hers as if to stop her. Elena glanced up with a wistful smile and in a heart beat he surrendered, dropping his hand, letting her open his shirt slowly, one button at a time.

"Then we both pretended nothing had changed as we frantically searched for a way to save Stefan and stop Klaus." –she whispered as she ran her hand gently over very new inch of his exposed chest.

"There was too much at stake and too much guilt between you and I…So we tried to keep our head in the game and pretended we were ok." – Elena concluded as her hands pushed Damon's shirt downs his sculpted arms, caressing the skin as her nails grazed it.

_"I longed for you_ but couldn't accept how I felt. Stefan was in trouble _because of me_! You had lost your brother _because of me and my suicidal tendencies_! _I couldn't accept how I felt for you until I made amends. _Until I made things right."- Elena trailed a lazy nail over the hem of his dark jeans, being rewarded by an involuntary gasp from Damon's lips. Smiling to herself, she hooked a finger and tugged at the belt securing them.

"It was_ always_ something or other stopping me from coming full circle. Something someone said, something you did, something Stefan needed or the latest crisis." – Elena smiled at him ruefully under heavy lashes.

"Then you decided to declare your love to the four winds and I couldn't pretend that things between us hadn't changed. So I got scared…"- Elena shrugged as her hands started to undo his leather belt.

"Your love was so volatile and all consuming. It made me see red, loose reason and control." - she chuckled to herself -"Such a contrast to the safe place I was hiding in. Under the shadow of Stefan's love there was no danger…because I was not invested in it…" - Elena's eyes rose to look at Damon's -"But with you…it was like starring at an abyss…I was terrified of letting the truth in." – she said softly as she deftly unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled his trousers down, helping him step out of it.

"Then we lost Alaric…" – she said in a strangled voice as she started to undo his shoes and socks –"And I realized that whether you jump or not into the abyss it will still consume you."

As Elena rose again, she stopped briefly to lay a kiss on the skin above the hem of his underwear.

"That is when I realized I couldn't ignore us and... I kissed you at the motel."- and the way she said it Damon knew she would have blushed where she still human –"Then we fought again, and we were in danger again and I was on my way towards you when Klaus died… And then…my fear got the best of me _again_…"

Elena stood up and looked longingly at Damon's eyes, holding his hands in hers.

"I wanted nothing more than to be with you but time was short and I had already made my bed… it seemed only fair to lay on it and let Stefan go into the sunset thinking I loved him. To give him a false truth in exchange for the life he had saved... _my life_, years before when my parent's car had plunged us to our death. A thank you for the years he gave me, for _the chance of meeting you_... And there was also Caroline and Tyler and I couldn't be selfish and run to you… when there was no time to undo all my mistakes… to get over my fear, to grab you and confess how I felt."

Elena gave him a little sad smile, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"A cowardly way out…"- she shrugged and started undoing her bra – "Then I died and…you didn't."- she let the garment fall to her feet –"Then things got confusing again. So many emotions, so much to tame and control…and you weren't there... and Stefan was but not really either."- Elena shimmied her underwear down her legs – "And I struggled with my skin, with my thirst, with my emotions and…and my cowardice."

She reached for the band of Damon's underwear, finally looking up, a silent question in her eyes that, not receiving a reply, answered itself. So she pulled Damon's underwear down leaving them both naked in his enormous bathroom.

With a demure little smile Elena coyly whispered.

"Well at least it looks like a part of you is still invested in having me."- she bit her lip as she turned around tugging his hand to follow her into the shower.

As they got under the soothing water spray, Elena started to wash every part of him reverentially.

"I know I screwed up Damon."- she said as her hands rubbed soothing circles on his back – "it doesn't matter if I did it intentionally or not. I know I manhandled your heart and your emotions… I can't undo it, but I also refuse to live in regret… And i understand if you think i do not deserve you but..."- Elena turned Damon so that she could look at him – "But I am asking you to give me a chance to prove to you that _I love you_. That I choose _you_ forever."

Damon closed his eyes and bent to rest his forehead against hers.

"Let me prove I understand the meaning of the word "always" now and that I understand the depth of the love I feel." – she said caressing the nape of his hair –"I don't want to play anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore. I just want to surrender completely. Please..."

Damon's chest was heaving with emotion. Her words were like hot metal joining the pieces of his tattered heart. He wanted to give in, but fear coiled inside his being at letting her ruin him again.

"Damon…"- Elena breathed –"Give us a chance to be."- she begged grazing her lips softly against his.

"I want to believe you Elena…"- he murmured brokenly -"I do..."

"Then _do_ Damon."- she replied tilting his chin until his eyes landed on hers.

"If you are playing me again Miss Gilbert…" – Damon hissed trying to put a bravado he didn't feel behind his words – "I swear this time I will take you down with me."

He looked deep into her eyes; all his hurt and fear on the surface of his blue eyes and Elena almost swayed under the heady emotions in his stare. Such was the mix of pain and love and anger present.

"We understand each other?" – he demanded of her and she nodded with a cheeky grin.

"I get it. I will follow you everywhere Mr Salvatore." – the grin spread and was mirrored on his kissable lips.

"Cute Lena." – he wrapped his arms possessively around her body –"Very, very cute." – he whispered as they started to kiss feverishly.

* * *

**AN: So? How are we doing?**


	13. Two worlds collided

**AN: I must confess that I was going to bypass the illustrated smut and move on. Truth be told, after reading one or two reviews and thinking about it I decided to bite the bullet. Hopefully it will not disappoint anyone. For this chapter, the mood is set by the song "Never tear us apart" by INXS. Enjoy and review :)**

***WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHEN SMUT GETS EXPLICIT JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER OK? IT WON'T IMPACT THE STORY IF YOU DO.* **

* * *

Out of lingering human habit Elena came up for air, practically gasping as she escaped Damon's lips. Maybe her vampire lungs did not need the oxygen but her brains certainly did. Damon's kisses were all she had ever imagined and more, _so much more_. To Elena it felt like their souls were bleeding into each other, mingling and tangling through the contact of his lips on hers. Damon seemed to be experiencing something similar as he used the pause in their kiss to lean his forehead against hers as if to anchor himself.

They stood chest to chest, forehead to forehead, arms clinging to each other like two lost souls in a tempestuous sea. The minutes dragged on as they lingered not moving, as if the slightest movement would wake them from this dream. Finally, Damon's hand caressed the side of Elena's face and she looked up at him. Seeing the emotion pouring of Damon's eyes, Elena tried to lighten the mood and gave him a coy smile.

"Who would have guessed?"- she sighed contently, running a finger on his chest – "Damon Salvatore taking it slow."

Damon cocked his brow and gave her a half smirk.

"As much as I love our banter Elena"- he bent over to whisper in her ear –"You will have to do better than that if you want to seduce me." – the smirk spread on his lips as he felt her shiver.

Elena's eyes narrowed and she took a step back, placing a hand on her hips.

"Hmmm."- she mumbled tapping a finger on her lips.

She then flashed him a devastating smile as she walked past him, making sure her naked bottom swayed and grabbed his attention.

"I guess there is always tomorrow…"- she said seductively over her shoulder as she made her way towards the bedroom and out of his sight.

Elena had about two seconds to feel the sting of rejection when she started to believe that he wouldn't follow her. That was the time it took Damon to barrel into her at vamp speed and slam her body between his and the bedpost.

"And where do you think you are going?"- he growled into her ear making Elena's back arch into his chest and her gasp as she felt his erection press against her bottom curves.

"Damon…"- she moaned reaching a languid arm around his neck and tilting her face so as to kiss him.

Damon took her offering with blind hunger and poured all his sexual desire into the kiss. Elena arched herself against him, rubbing against his skin, needing more. Damon chuckled at the wanton vixen in his arms and wickedly reached for her nipples and gave them a flick.

Elena growled at the sensation, heat pooling between her legs, need tearing at her insides pushing her to turn around and slam Damon against the neighbouring wall. Taken by surprise Damon had a moment of feeling dazed before he started to feel her desperate peppering kisses and her clawing nails all over his skin. As he looked down at the beauty marking him, he felt her pin his hands to his side. Her eyes met his from where she was, dangerously close to his erection. Elena's expression went from innocent to a wicked smile he didn't know she had. Damon bit his lower lip at the sight and a shiver went down his spine. He made to move his arms but Elena grinned and shook her head, letting herself vamp out for him to see. Damon gasped at how sinful she looked as she continued to lay butterfly kisses around his hips, letting the fangs graze him here and there. Elena was building up a frisson, making Damon's skin feel wired and slowly driving him insane.

Elena was determined that this first time was going to be all about retribution. She had trampled over his heart in her ignorance and she wanted him to understand how much she appreciated all he had done for her. Elena also wanted him to understand in his core that she had chosen him and that from now on she would put his needs first. The sounds Damon was making as a result of her ministrations fueled her hunger and her desire to make him feel loved, adored even. When her tongue snaked out and laved at his inner tight, she felt his hips buck and a low purr escape his mouth. Damon freed himself from her grip and dug his hands on her mussed hair pulling at the strands.

"Elena…please…" – he croaked through parted lips coming undone.

Elena smiled and swirled her tongue over the sensitive skin again, letting him feel the graze of her teeth. A string of low obscenities poured out of his mouth and increased in volume as she simultaneously grabbed his erection and sunk her fangs into his tight. Damon's whole body tensed and came alive, wrapped up in ecstasy. As Elena drank from him, she dexterously massaged Damon's hard on. The noises coming from his mouth, the responsiveness of his body and the love and passion she could taste in his blood stirring her on. Elena let herself tumble into the blissful haze it all created, letting her hand guide him into his own abyss.

The sight of Elena feeding on him mixed with her love confession and the hand motions expertly bringing him to the brink. The heady mix slowly burning all oxygen and doubt from Damon's veins as his body, heart and soul surrendered to the girl worshipping him. Damon felt his orgasm approaching and desperately pulled Elena up to kiss her ravenously. His blood on her gorgeous lips as their tongues danced combined with the increased speed of her ministrations on his cock became all too much and Damon moaned into the kiss as he tumbled over the edge and spilled his seed. His legs practically buckled at the intensity of his orgasm and he held on to Elena like a life raft. The girl held him lovingly, stroking his raven hair soothingly and letting him lean onto her. When Damon stopped panting, she guided him to the bed, laying him down with so much care and devotion, that he felt a tightening around his heart.

Elena sped away into the bathroom and came back with a soft towel and a basin with warm water.

"You don't have to…" – he protested exhausted.

"I want to." – she responded sweetly. Elena cleaned him up with a reverence and tenderness that made Damon want to weep with joy. When she was done, she laid by Damon's side and curled her petite frame around his body, face raised by her arm so she could look into his eyes.

"So…"- she said casting her eyes down, following the path his fingers traces on her hand - "Do I get to keep you?" – her voice breaking at the edges.

"Elena" – he whispered and held her chin so she would look at him –"You _always_ had me. From the moment I first saw you I was yours."

"Thank you." – she said softly and bent down to kiss him.

When she moved away Damon's eyebrows were knitted.

"For what?"- he asked puzzled.

Elena shrugged and started tracing patterns on his chest.

"Everything…" – she sighed – "For letting me have you; for letting me keep you; for never stopping loving me; for saving my life; for so many things that I was too slow to realize…" – her eyes traveled to meet his –"I could have so easily missed out on us… I would have deserved it too.." – she sniffed –"Blind stupid fool that I have been."

"Hey…" – he murmured soothingly caressing her face – "We are ok. We have each other now." – Damon ran his hands down her hair –"Just don't ever leave…" – he whispered.

"Never…" – she pledged as she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her – "I promise you that for as long as I shall live I am yours Damon."

"As I am yours Elena."- he sighed and kissed the top of her head and she smiled contentedly.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Did you sing all the songs you wanted to sing to me tonight?"

"Did you?" – he asked chuckling.

"I did."

"I had one more but we ran out of time." - he said wistfully.

Elena immediately propped herself on her elbow.

"Which one?" – she asked excited and Damon chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"It doesn't matter nosy"- he replied tapping the end of her nose.

"Pleaaaase." – she pouted.

Damon laughed.

"Na… No point now."

Elena's eyes narrowed and quick as a cat she jumped and straddled his waist.

"Tell me now or suffer my wrath Mr Salvatore." – she threatened.

"Oh, I am soo scared of the baby vamp." – Damon deadpanned.

"Challenge accepted." – she smiled and started to tickle him mercilessly.

Damon didn't even know he was ticklish. Nobody had dared to tickle him since he was a 12 year old human boy, and definitely not since he had become a bad ass vampire.

"Ok, ok!" – he panted between laughs –"I surrender!" - more laughs –"Stop!"

Damon spun them around and Elena landed with her back on the mattress and her hands pinned above her head. Her hips were straddled by a very naked Damon, with glinting eyes and a "ready for round two" proud erection.

The sight made her wet and worry her lower lip with desire.

"Why do you want to know it Elena?" – Damon asked seductively, trying to pry her attention from his cock.

"I just…"- she shook her head to unhook her stare from his loins –"I'm just curious." – she said from under heavy eyelashes. Perfectly aware of how wet she was and how much she needed him to make her his.

"It's an 80's song Elena. You probably don't even know it."

"Tell me the lyrics anyway." – she bucked her hips once –"Please?" – she pouted a little.

"Half of the effect will be lost without the instrumentation." – he said cocking his head.

"Tell me anyway" – she breathed gazing at him intently.

Damon leaned down and kissed her lips softly, sending a tremor to her core. His lips then trailed a path along her jaw and reached her left ear.

"Don't ask me…" – he kissed behind her lobe - …"what you know is true" – he pressed a kiss to her cheek and their eyes met again.

"Don't have to tell you," – he searched her eyes as he lett his hand caress down her body –"I love your precious heart."

Elena took a sharp breath intake.

"I,"- his hands pushed her legs apart –"I was standing" – he positioned himself at her entrance his eyes seeking permission - "You were there" – she nodded.

"Two worlds collided" – he whispered as he slowly sunk his length into her – "and they could never tear us apart."

They both moaned as their bodies connected. The feeling so right and true that they knew they would always belong to each other.

Their loving stares lingered as they started to move.

"We could live" – Damon whispered breathlessly – "for a thousand years" – Elena smiled, arching her back as he plunged deeper. – "But if I hurt you" – he said brokenly caressing her cheek –"I'd make wine from your tears"

Damon moved her legs up so that she had them practically over his shoulders as their hips picked up the tempo.

"I told you" – he smiled at her breathy expression –"that we could fly," – letting out a growl of his own as he could feel her insides squeezing him tight –"'cause we all have wings" – as Elena's orgasms hit Damon pumped into her quicker –" but some of us don't know why' – he sang through gritted teeth as he spilled inside of her.

Elena lifted her dazed eyes at him, reaching to caress his cheek.

"I was standing," – she whispered smiling – "you were there" – Damon kissed her hand lovingly.

"Two worlds collided" – he whispered smiling.

Elena brought her arms around his neck kissing his passionately

"and they could _never_" she whispered into his lips –"_ever_ tear us apart."

* * *

**An: What did you think? Please let me know! xoxo**


	14. New begginings

**AN: Sorry it took a while. We are now back to dealing with the brooding Salvatore. He deserved a proper "goodbye party". xoxo**

* * *

After long hours roaming the forests of Mystic Falls Stefan's tired feet led him to the boarding house. He knew that he and Elena were truly and irrevocably over… He had fully expected it but it still hurt like hell. Stefan knew that they were over the moment Elena died because she would remember the many compulsions he had worked on her. They were all well intentioned, but Stefan knew she would never ever forgive him for it. He had been surprised to find out, through Elena, that Damon had also compelled her once or twice. His ex didn't share the details except to say that Damon had compelled her "to keep her safe", whilst Stefan had compelled to protect his "sorry ass" as she so eloquently put it. Still he had thought, no... he had hoped that they had a chance since she did not dump him straight away. Fat chance…

The look in Elena's eyes at the Karaoke still haunted him… Stefan's heart tightened at the memory of her letting him go... She had never given up on him...not though his darkest hours or through her deepest fears and now... Now that they had been so close... not she let him go. Elena's words pleaded for his understanding… her reassurance that she loved him. Then the obvious truth that she didn't need to confess, the nail on the proverbial coffin..., she had chosen the wrong brother…

Stefan hated being dumped..., but it was made worse by the fact that she chose Damon over him... Stefan knew that he had never stood a chance when competing with Damon's bad boy allure, so he had chosen to play the good brother. That had earned him Katherine's heart and Elena's for a while.

In trying to reason with his true nature and reel the bad side of him, Stefan had effectively lived a lie, and lies always need more lies on top to keep going, hence the compulsions. It was a small wonder that Elena didn't want him once she found out the whole truth. Stefan shook his head determined not to think of it….His mind wandering to another set of eyes that had haunted him before. Stefan reached for his phone and scanned the numbers until he found hers.

"I was wondering when you would call lover." – Katherine's self satisfied voice traveled through the miles.

Stefan closed his eyes and sat down on the couch, hands in face, emotionally exhausted.

"How?" – was all he had the strength to ask.

"Oh you know me Stefan." – Katherine smiled –"I always know what is going on with those I care."

".. I don't know..." - Stefan mumbled into the phone - "...I shouldn't have called you ..."

"Don't be silly Stefan. We both know this phone call is way past its due." - Katherine's voice asserted matter of fact -"I'll come and pick you up in two hours. Be packed up and ready to go."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Kat..."- he whispered brokenly.

"Stefan," – Katherine pleaded softly – "Let me _try_ to help you. Worse case scenario you get a vacation out of this, some needed head space and time. Best case you get the love of your life back: _me_!" - Katherine's voice betrayed her neediness but this fact comforted Stefan. Right now, he needed more than anything to be needed, to be wanted, to be desired.

"Ok..." - he could hear her turning the car on.

"Good. See you soon Stef."- Katherine purred before hanging up.

Stefan put away his phone and sighed deeply. He hadn't exactly thought things through but to hell with it he concluded. Thinking had done nothing for him except push away the love of his life… He needed time, he needed distance...he needed perspective. He may look like an eternal teenager but his soul bore the weariness of one that had live the span of 3 love for Elena was bump on the road of his existence and he needed to push it out of his heart and to it's footnote place at the bottom of his story. Katherine's company should be just what the doctor ordered. Stefan spared a moment to long for his friend Lexi... wishing for a moment that she was still around. The thought of asking Jeremy to contact her crossed his mind.

"No..."- he growled menacing at himself -"No more living trailing after ghosts, false hopes and things that cannot be." - he dictated to himself.

Stefan ascended to his room at human speed. His heart was too heavy to go any faster.…

.

.  
.

The hours since Elena had come to the boarding house with Damon had been exhausted and fraught with volatile emotions. They talked, fought, kissed and made up but not necessarily in that order. Things weren't perfect but they were finally ready to try to be together and for them that was huge. No more denial, sabotage or half truths. She and Damon had agreed to give in into their love for each other and work through the emotional wreckage they had left on their way to this moment. It was an odd arrangement if you didn't know their story, but Elena knew she had to pay her dues to secure his trust in her love and cement herself into his undead heart.

After blissfully losing themselves in each other for a few rounds of mind blowing sex Damon had fallen asleep with his arms holding her tenderly, possessively to him. Elena couldn't follow him into the land of dreams. Her mind was reeling… a part of her wondered where Stefan was. Was he ok? Was his heart too broken? Would he forgive her? With a pang she realized it wasn't her place anymore to worry about him so she let the worry slide since they were broken up after all. But, she reason, the least she could do was something productive with her insomnia and take all the boxes she had packed out of his room. No need to remind him of the emotional stake she had plunged into his heart a couple of hours ago.

Elena begrudgingly left the safety of Damon's arms, dressed herself and then turned sparing a moment to watch Damon in his sleep. She smiled tenderly as she took in his tussled hair, the softened features devoid of the cold mask he normally wore. Elena's dead heart swelled with love for the raven hair beauty she now claimed as hers as she turned away and walked to her ex-boyfriend's room.

* * *

**AN: A bit shorter than usual. R & R please? xoxo**


	15. Splinters

**AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! They make me sooooo happy, you guys have no idea! Enjoy and I will try to write the next one as soon as possible ok? Xoxo**

* * *

Elena had been in Stefan's room for less than 10 minutes when she was startled by the vampire in question. Of all the vampire perks, hearing people approaching seemed to have eluded Elena. Stefan walked in, looking all broody but with a suspicious spring in his step. When he saw Elena he froze and his body tensed up, the frown on his forehead deepening.

"Hi" - she said to break the ice, offering him a small smile. When Stefan didn't reply Elena tried to fill the awkward silence with words - "I thought you would like my things out of here as soon as possible."

Stefan mood seemed to shift into indifference but his hands remained clenched in fists at his sides betraying the truth.

"It doesn't really matter."- he said quietly – "You can take all the time you need"

With that Stefan made his way unceremoniously to his closet and grabbed a bag.

"Y-you are going somewhere?" - Elena asked in an accusatory tone that did not suit an ex-girlfriend.

"Looks like it." - he bit back not bothering to look at her as he filled his bag.

"Stefan..." - Elena started in that tone that meant she was going to emotionally twist his insides.

Stefan turned around and glared at her and she shut up startled by the coldness in his eyes.

"What I do and what I don't do is no longer your concern Elena." - he seethed.

Pain flashed across Elena's face before she could mask it.

"Stefan... Don't be like that..." - she pleaded.

Stefan took a deep breath to steady himself and continued loading the bag with his belongings.

Elena approached him and laid a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." - he said in a deep growl pushing her hand off him none too gently - "Leave it alone Elena. You _can't _fix this with words. Not this time."

Elena nodded silently and wiped the tear rolling down her cheek before returning to sealing and pilling her boxes. Stefan smelled the tear and groaned at his own weakness.

"I'm going away for a little while."- he offered still not looking at her -"I need time to...to (_"forget you" _his head screamed) to clear my head."

"Sure." - Elena answered quietly keeping her eyes fixed on the boxes -" Will I…I mean, will _we, _be able to contact you?"

"I'll keep my number but..."

Elena looked at him and he had turned to stare at her, eyes full of longing and sorrow that pulled her towards him. She approached him but didn't dare reach for his face or his hands as she wanted to, she knew that would have been too much too soon.

"Elena, I know I messed up by letting you die" - Elena shook her head violently but he continued in a hard tone -"By letting you die, by lying to you and compelling you. I understand why we are over and I will learn to accept it_ in time_."

Elena nodded stiffly.

"But Elena..." – Stefan held her chin up – "_You have to let me go_. _Release me_ once and for all." – his voice broke over the words and he closed his eyes as he let go of her face – "I cannot live teetered to you like Damon did. It would destroy me… "

Elena nodded, lowering her head and allowing her curtain of hair to hide her tears.

"I understand... I"- Elena raised her eyes to meet Stefan's - "I release you." - she whispered brokenly.

"It's about time!" - a snarky voice traveled from the door.

Katherine stood there all high heels and dangerous style. Elena looked from the vampire bitch to Stefan, eyes wide in shock and then anger as realization hit her.

"Elena darling close your mouth. The dead fish look suits our face very poorly." - Katherine drawled.

"_You!_" - Elena seethed - "What is _she_ doing here?"- she asked Stefan pointing an accusatory finger at her doppelganger angrily.

Katherine rolled her eyes ignoring the hysterical newbie and addressed Stefan .

"Are you ready lover?"

Stefan simply nodded and zipped his backpack trying to ignore the murderous gaze Elena was sending his way.

"You wouldn't!" - Elena spit out indignant.

"_Oh but he would and he did._" - Katherine replied with a condescending pout.

Placing a well manicured hand possessively over Stefan's shoulder, Katherine guided him towards the door.

"You had your chance darling, now it' my turn…_again_." – Katherine smiled sweetly as she strutted away - "You look good as a vampire Elena. Have fun. _I know I will_." – she winked back.

Before Elena could reply Stefan and Katherine had vanished. They passed Damon on their way down and the brothers exchanged a knowing look. Stefan managed to whisper "Take good care of her." before Elena let out a deafening screech of anger that echoed in the corridors and followed Stefan all the way to the front door. The sound of things smashing made him wince but he tried to act like he didn't care and that his heart wasn't breaking with every step.

Katherine wrapped her arms around him protectively and helped him into the car. They drove off in seconds, Stefan's soul leaving a bloody trail of regrets and broken dreams in its wake.

* * *

**Hope you guys iked it. R & R please**


	16. Lay down your weapons boy

**AN: We are almost at the end of this ride. Sorry that I am a bit behind on my review replies. xoxo**

* * *

**Lay down, lay down your weapons boy**

**Under it all, you're not so tough**  
**Everyone, everyone just wants to fall in love**  
**You're never loved if you protect yourself**

**Weapon – the daylights**

After Stefan left, Elena had to channel her frustration somehow. She just couldn't believe that Stefan would go back to the queen bitch! Elena was angry but also dying of guilt for she felt that her actions pushed Stefan into Katherine's willing arms.

When destroying half of Stefan's room didn't work to calm her down, Elena decided to eradicate all traces of her existence from his room like an angry hurricane. She packed her clothes and belongings into boxes, burned all the photos of them together, ripped letters and notes and spent 15 minutes rubbing off the little love messages she had once left on the wall. Once she had eviscerate every possible trace of their love and was satisfied with her work, Elena picked up her stuff and marched angrily out of Stefan's room without looking back.

Her senses alerted her to a pair of blue eyes gazing sadly at her. Damon waited for her on the other side of the corridor leaning against the door frame of his room. A look of resignation graced his handsome features and Elena immediately felt mortified for having a little tantrum over her ex.

"Sorry…" – she mumbled looking at the floor.

Damon gave a stiff nod before taking the boxes from her arms and bringing them into his room. She watched as he opened the boxes and started carefully placing her clothes into the emptied half of his wardrobe. Every item making Elena feel guiltier by the second.

"Damon…" – Elena broke the silence.

He looked back at her and something in the hesitant way he moved made her feel even worse. Elena came to his side, reached for his face and forced him to look at her.

"I'm sorry Damon." – she pleaded

"It's ok…" – he mumbled looking away.

"No its not." – she said vehemently –"I forget myself sometimes…Look at me Damon." – she begged.

Damon looked up at her, vulnerability emanating from the eyes of the man she chose and something inside Elena broke.

"I forget how much I have mishandled your heart… I don't want you to hurt anymore. I don't want you to doubt."- she whispered looking at him intently – "I'm yours Damon. You are _it_ for me."

"Are you sure?" – he asked placing his hand over hers where she held onto his face – "You could still catch him if you ran."

"No."- she hissed – "I'm yours Damon. _I choose you, only you_."

Damon parted his lips to say something against her words but Elena growled stopping him. She surprised them both by crashing her lips to his trying to prove with actions what her heart wanted so badly to make him believe.

"I choose you." – she pledged between soft kisses - "I want you" – her hand grazing on the skin at the opening of his shirt – "Only you." – her lips kissed softly over his – "Forever Damon. Please?"

"Forever…"- he repeated her words as his mouth mimicked the trail she laid on his skin – "Don't say if you don't mean it Elena…"

"I meant it...I swear I do." - she answered whimpering.

"I can't let you in if you are going to back out…" – he pleaded brokenly as his body reacted to her, speed increasing, their movements gathering momentum and an edge of desperation.

"I mean it Damon." – Elena whispered against his tempting skin – "Take me, claim me, make me yours forever." - she leaned her head exposing her neck.

Damon raised her face so he could look at her, tracing her jaw and then her lips with his finger.

"Forever." – he whispered like a prayer and pulled her face to his to seal his promise with a tender kiss.

His hand trailed the curve of her neck and his lips followed suit. His other hand tangled with the hair at the nape of Elena's neck bringing her lips to descend on his neck.

The moment Damon's fangs descended on her vein Elena felt bliss. The moment Damon felt Elena's fangs descend on his vein he felt elation. As they started exchanging blood their souls soared in intoxicated delight, bathed in the sure knowledge of their love for each and the sacred promise that they would never break this bond.

They had come together last night, partaking the spoils of war, both parched for the physical contact they had never shared, trying to cement the emotional connection that eluded them for so long. This moment however wasn't about physical desire, lust or pleasure. It was about deepening the connection they shared, about binding themselves to each other body and soul. Galvanizing their pledge by opening their hearts and letting love consume them.

It was the longest of nights as Damon and Elena poured all their devotion and feelings into their kisses, their touches, their bodies moving together. No longer did any lingering doubts consume them, no shadows of rivals or exes tainted their thoughts. No, this longest of nights was for them, only them and every day after this would be theirs too, forever.

* * *

**AN: So? R&R xoxo**


	17. Fall fast, fall free, fall for me

**AN: This story simply does not want to end! i thought i would be giving you the last chapter today but it seems there is more to say. So enjoy xoxo**

* * *

_"**Your slim frame  
Your eager eyes and your wild mane**_  
_**Oh they** **keep me where I belong**_

**(...)  
**

**Oh let them take me where they may**  
Believe me when I say

**I will be your accident if you will be my ambulance**  
**And I will be your screech and crash if you will be my crutch and cast**  
**And I will be your one more time if you will be my one last chance**  
_**oh fall for me**_

_**Your slim frame**_  
_**Your simple stare (...)**_  
_**Oh they keep me where I belong  
All strung out in song**_

_**Why so tame**_  
_**We could shoot wilder vines**_  
_**Through younger veins**_  
_**Sip slow from night's deep wells**_  
_**And watch our gardens swell**_  
_**Once the seeds are sown**_  
_**Wild and overgrown, you'll see**_  
_**Heart's colors changed like leaves**_

**Oh sweet sweet tree**  
**Fall for me**  
_**Fall fast, fall free, fall for me**_

**Because I will be your ambulance if you will be my accident  
And I will be your screech and crash if you will be my crutch and cast  
And I will be your one more time if you will be my one last chance**

**Oh sweet tree, fall with me  
Fall fast, fall free, fall with me**"  
_-"Ambulance" by TV on the Radio_

* * *

Damon and Elena feel fast and easy into a companionable routine like if they had been a couple since time immemorial. The word routine is unfairly applied since there was never anything boring, mundane or predictable about their interactions. The only things set in stone were the fact that they loved each other with abandon and would do everything and anything to spend every second side by side.

Luckily for their friends, the couple kept their PDA fairly vanilla when compared to their bedroom antics that were anything but. Of course they were always touching, holding hands, starring at each other longingly as if to ground each other, but they never did it in such a way that it alienated the people around them. They were intense, true, but they were also considerate.

As for living arrangements, they discussed moving into Elena's place but decided it was better to let Jeremy have it. They considered getting a place of their own but concluded that the boarding house was just that despite of, or maybe because of, all the ghosts and memories that occupied their corridors. So Elena had moved all her stuff permanently over to the boarding house, transforming one of the spare rooms into an office where to write her stories. Of course it helped that said room had floor to ceiling windows, a gigantic walk in wardrobe and a beautiful round shower with copper fittings. Elena had made sure to also include a Damon area to her office. Often he would lounge on the wing back chair, feed over a soft stool, with one of the first edition versions of his most beloved books, a present from his dotting girlfriend, sipping a drink from the crystal cart by his right side. Between paragraphs and plot arcs, Elena often wondered if Damon was really reading or simply pretending so he could keep her company. The smiles she caught from time to time or a deep furrowed brow here and there told her that he was indeed knee deep into his reading and she would lose minutes studying him with a goofy smile on her lips.

Without Elena knowing at first, Damon cleaned and tidied up the destruction his girlfriend inflicted on his brother's room. Deep down Damon longed for his brother to come back and forgive him even if it took him a few decades. The tentative bond they had established whilst saving Elena had made Damon long for the bond they had shared in their human days. Damon had taken upon himself to tidy the room to be closer to Stefan but also because he knew that Elena felt guilty for creating such havoc because of a tantrum. On one of his contemplative visits to Stefan's room, Damon felt Elena's arms wrap around him as she offered him another sliver of hope that his brother wasn't lost for good.

"She sent another one." – Elena piped happily over his shoulder waving Katherine's postcard in front of him.

The original queen bitch had surprised them both by sending them a constant string of postcards. They were in no way the kind of sentimental drabble of merry holiday makers, but were very informative in their succinct words. Nobody would ever accuse Katherine of being over friendly or caring, but it seemed that she had found in her heart to let them know how Stefan was fairing and, more importantly, healing. Damon and Elena looked forward to the postcards and shared the gift of them without guilt for they both missed their brother.

"This one is extra special Damon." – Elena whispered her dainty little finger pointing at the bottom left of the postcard where Stefan's hand writing was discernible.

"_I miss you guys. We'll be seeing you soon. S_"

It was the first direct communication they had from him since the almost 3 years he had left with Katherine and it warmed Damon and Elena's heart.

"Australia?" – Damon scoffed trying to hide his emotion behind his sarcasm.

"I miss him too." – Elena replied hugging him tightly.

When Stefan left they had agreed that they would stay in Mystic Falls for another 4 or 5 years before it became obvious to everyone they were not aging. They also wanted to get married before they left but neither of them would walk down the aisle if Stefan wasn't the best man. It was a silent agreement, one they had never had discussed and even Caroline, honorary maid of honor and official wedding organizer, knew better than to push it.

Staying longer in Mystic Falls had also afforded them the pleasure of watching Jeremy and Bonnie reconcile, get married and provide Elena and Damon with a pair of the most adorable nieces in the world. Bonnie had finally made room in her heart for the raven haired vampire after seeing how dotting he was on her girls. Although the fight was never lost in Bonnie and she took great pleasure at watching her babies call him Uncle Demon. Damon accepted the nickname gracefully even if muttering something about "judgy little genes" making Elena look at him with the most "in love" eyes ever.

Caroline remained in Mystic Falls for similar reasons, enjoying the last years before she would have to leave the town and only return when everyone she knew had turned to ashes. She and Matt had another go at Romance, but the spark simply wasn't there. So not long after Stefan had left and the whole "getting back with Caroline" didn't work, Matt announced that he was moving away to take a job as a Phys. Ed. teacher at a school in another state. They were all sad to see their friend go; especially when he made it clear that he didn't want to keep in touch. They understood his choice and let him leave to seek the human life he deserved. So Caroline had spend the last few years fancy free and footloose, "snacking on romance" as she playfully put it but never finding "the one" for her. She mused that it was hard to keep the whole incognito facade in an age of FaceBook, Eletronic passports and other ways to record her never aging face for the world to see. Damon assured Caroline he would help her with the disappearing act when time came. Damon had grown extremely fond of the blond and once or twice he had pled with Liz to let him turn her for the benefit of everyone involved, Caroline, Liz and himself. It struck him that Liz was the only reliable parental figure they all had left and his only over 18 friend left too. Unfortunately Liz was adamant about remaining human and just like with Bonnie and Jeremy all vampires begrudgingly accepted their choices.

At the end of the 4th year without Stefan, Damon and Elena were cooking a Thanksgiving meal for the Scooby gang & co when there was a knock on the front door. Hearing no heartbeat, Elena went to fetch the door turning on her way out of the kitchen to say casually to Damon.

"Caroline is early." - she said with a little pout –"So much for desert before dinner."

Damon chuckled and smirked at his fiancée as she winked and left the kitchen.

When Elena opened the door she let out a loud gasp that had Damon joining her on instinct and ready to fight.

"Hi" – Stefan said with a sheepish smile –"I wanted to call in but Katherine prefers dramatic entrances."

"It's so much more fun watching Elena do a fish impression." – Katherine purred leaning on him.

Instead of being peeved or retorting sarcastically, Elena surprised them both by throwing herself at them and wrapping and arm around each of their waists and hugging them tightly.

"You are here!" – she whispered in grateful wonder.

Katherine looked down at her doppelganger and then at the brothers with clear shock.

"And here I was hoping that your excellent personality would have rubbed off on her Damon." – she said with a sneer that barely disguised how emotionally she felt.

"I can see that his personality rubbed of on you alright." – he smiled crossing his arms smiling –"Welcome home guys." - he relented –"Honey, do you think you can let go of them so that they can come in?" – he said softly and Elena backed away as fast as she had jumped on them.

"Sorry" – she replied sheepishly biting her bottom lip in embarrassment.

"It's good to see you too Elena." – Stefan offered.

"Here"- Damon reached out to take the bags out of Katherine's hands –"I will help you get these to your room."

"Oh, there is a room to get to is there?"- Katherine teased and Elena would have blushed if she could.

"Yeah, Damon fixed the destruction cause by my newbie tantrum." – she shrugged.

"Thank you." – Stefan smiled to his brother.

"What are brothers for?" – Damon piped sincerely as he led the way.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? R&R and make me happy, pleeeease? xoxo**


	18. Together

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry for being gone so long. September has been an eventful month and *not* in a good way. But here is another chapter. Remember to read and review please. xoxo**

* * *

The eve of Katherine and Stefan's arrival saw all the surviving members of the "Save Elena Brigade" under one roof. When Caroline made eye contact with Stefan she let out a banshee like squeal and barreled into him. Everyone in the room was watching Katherine apprehensively, but she just shook her head smiling as the blonde girl got her boyfriend all embarrassed and grinning. Once Caroline was done hugging Stefan to death she hesitantly turned to Katherine as if she just remembered she was her sire. With an encouraging nudge from Stefan she took a few uncertain steps towards the older vampire. Katherine cocked her head and placed her well manicured hands on her waist.

"Don't even think of trying that manoeuvre on me blondie." – she said raising an eyebrow –"This beautiful hair of head does not happen naturally."- she smiled devilish.

Caroline gulped audibly and Katherine couldn't help but double up in a fit of laugher.

"Good to see I still command _some_ respect around here!"

"Kat…"- Stefan warned with a little amused smile.

"Oh fine!"- Katherine huffed and sped to stand in front of a startled Caroline and kissed her on the cheek –"There you go." – she said triumphantly and walked towards Stefan embrace.

Caroline's jaw popped open and from the other side of the room Bonnie muttered to herself in wonder.

"Well I never…"

"Oh don't get your hopes up witch!"–Katherine glared Bonnie's way –"I am not that far gone that I am going to kiss you!"

"Kat... behave."- Stefan whispered as he nuzzled in her curls.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed a little and Jeremy placed a hand on her shoulder to remind her to behave herself. But it was the insistent tug on her sleeve that finally distracted her. Bonnie looked down to her girls starring at her with questioning eyes.

"What is it?" – Bonnie asked trying to remove all tension from her voice.

"Is that "Auntie Ena's" twin sister moma?"

"Fat chance."- Katherine sneered earning another vicious glare from Bonnie.

Elena approached her nieces and in a soft voice explained that "Auntie Kat" was a distant relative and they seemed to take in the explanation for truth. Katherine despite having rolled her eyes at the new nickname and shooting snarky remarks in Bonnie's direction all night, couldn't stay immune to the twins' charms. Before she knew it the twins were both climbing on and off Katherine's lap and playing with her curls and to everyone's surprise Katherine was actually giggling and laughing with them.

"Now that is something I never thought I see." – Damon mumbled with a frown earning a slap on the back of his head from Elena.

"Don't ruin it!" – she smirked at him and winked at Stefan.

As far as Elena was concerned this was the best thanksgiving dinner ever and she had a happy smile firmly stamped on her face as she watched all her loved ones under one roof. Damon, seeing her expression wrapped his arms around her and hugged her with devotion.

"You look happy babe."

"I *am* happy." - she beamed.

"I'm happy too." – he kissed her cheek tenderly –"But… do you think that can you take one more surprise?"

Elena looked at Damon in confusion for a millisecond before turning to the door and hearing someone knocking. She narrowed her eyes at Damon's smirk as he nuzzled into her neck and whispered.

"I think is for you sweetheart."

Elena gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran at vampire speed to the door like a child on Christmas morning.

Jeremy's girls shouted together.

"No fair Auntie Ena!"

Everyone giggled except for Elena because she was eagerly focusing on opening the door. When she did a Caroline worthy squeal left her lips and she threw her arms around the somewhat vexed but highly amused new guest.

"Good to see you too Miss Gilbert."

"Elijah!"- Elena beamed and beamed –"I can't believe you came"

"I was somewhat summoned and convinced to come by a very convincing argument."

Elena cocked her head in confusion and looked briefly over her shoulder to a guilty looking Damon.

"What did you do?" – she hissed at her boyfriend from the door.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon. R & R ok?**


	19. Dotting the i's

**AN: I said it before but this story really doesn't want to end. Every time I get near to writing "The end" more words pour into the page. Funny how that works! I also realized I completely forgot to add lyrics to the last chapter...Duh... Anyway, here is the next chapter and, guess what? I am going to skip them again this time around in favor of publishing this ASAP! So enjoy!**

* * *

Elijah cleared his throat and reclaimed Elena's attention. She turned back to look at him immediately but her brow was still furrowed and her shoulders tense.

"I am sure they will explain everything if you only invite me in." – Elijah said quietly with a smile and Elena moved out of the way somewhat embarrassed at her rudeness.

"Sorry."- she mumbled -"It is _really_ good to see you Elijah." - she offered sheepishly.

Elena and Elijah made their way to the dining room, her head working at a million miles per hour trying to puzzle out what was going on. imagining disastrous scenarios of impending doom, full of lethal enemies and curses. When the pair got to where everyone was Elena's arms were already crossed and she was frowning in a very "Stefan" way. Her body assumed a defensive stance as she waited for the greetings to be over and done with and her eyes were trained like deadly laser beams on Damon's blue ones.

"So..." - she started -"Not that I am not _ecstatic_ to have everyone here but…" – she eyed the party and noticed various degrees of guilty eyes – "_What's going on?_"- she growled.

Katherine, with the most "bored out of my mind" expression turned to Caroline.

"I thought you said she was no longer prone to newbie tantrums!"

The blonde winced at the comment and shrugged noncommittally choosing not to open her mouth for once in her life. Silence lasted for a brief interlude whilst Elijah took a seat at one of the couches. Everyone seemed to have turned into statues and even the twins had stilled under their parents hands. Damon rolled his eyes at everyone's reaction and chuckled as he got up and walked slowly towards her.

"Elena, calm down." - he purred with that devilish smirk of his.

"I would if I knew what is going on."- she sneered - "_Obviously_ e-ve-ry-one _else_ does!" - she waved angrily at the crowd.

"Elena..."- he started.

"Damon..."- she mimicked with disdain.

"_I_ asked everyone to come…" - Damon admitted as he approached her wearily.

"_You _did? Why? What's wrong? Are we under attack?" – she blurted out panicked.

"Yes I did. Nothing is wrong. There is no imminent danger."- Damon narrowed his eyes a little as he reached for her like she was a wild thing ready to fight or flee.

Elena visibly relaxed at his words and at his touch. Reassured, Damon continued.

"I asked everyone here because I wanted them to be part of something."- he cocked his head and smiled wistfully at her

"I don't understand Damon..." – Elena's eyes were restless, her hands twisting but unable to move away from the tight grip he had on them.

"I wanted them here to be part of the most important day of my life."- Damon said with determination.

"What?!" - Elena looked at him perplexed, her eyes pinned by his but suddenly uncomfortably aware that everyone was watching them.

"Elena Gilbert," - Damon tried again.

"Yes?"- she asked nervously.

Damon sighed and smirked leaning in and whispering into her ear.

"Can you please let me get this out without interrupting me?" - he moved back to look at her -"It is hard enough to do without you going psycho on me you know."

"Okay."- she squeaked and when she noticed she had interrupted him again -"Sorry! mum is the word!" - she shifted uncomfortably on her feet earning herself a chuckle from Damon.

"Elena Gilbert," - Damon cleared his throat and tightened his hold one her hands -"The day I first meet you was the fourth most important day of my existence."

"Damon…" - Elena breathed as Damon caressed the skin of her hands softly.

"When you told me you loved me you made me whole and that was the third most important day of my life."

Elena's eyes twinkled and she smiled coyly as Damon gave her hands a loving squeeze.

"It made me whole too..." - she whispered with emotion, everyone but the man in front of her forgotten.

"No interrupting Miss Gilbert!" - he mock-glared at her- "Then came the day you said _you would_ marry me. You made the happiest person on earth and therefore it was the second most important day of our story."

Damon leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly and when he leaned back his lips were quivering and his face was full of a vulnerability Elena hadn't seem in a long while.

"However the very most important day of my existence, of my life and of our story will be when you let me make you my wife for all eternity." - he said with rushed emotion, love pouring from every word -"Would you marry me this week Miss Girlbert? Will you join our souls forever?"

Elena stared at him as if frozen in time. Her mind had lost all ability to respond, process or react. Everyone's heart's skipped a beat with hers in anticipation of her response. When the silence stretched for too long and Damon's stance became more and more apprehensive a loud sigh startled everyone.

"Oh please!" – Katherine annoyed voice echoed disturbing the silence –"Just say _"yes"_ already."

Stefan reached a hand over hers and smiled as Damon looked at the original doppelganger with a death glare. A wide eye Elena looked like a deer caught in the head lights clearly unable to move or control her muscles, specially the one's in her jaw. They betrayed her mind's shock by opening and closing her mouth as if to say something and then not.

"Elena?"- Damon asked concern coloring his features.

"Yes?" – she squeaked and Damon gave a humorless chuckle.

"Is that a "yes let's do it"" - he waved his hands above his hand in mock enthusiasm -"or a "yes, what the F do you want?"" – Damon asked slightly crossed.

Katherine let out a huff and stood up, strutting at vamp speed towards her descendant. Before anyone was the wiser she simply threw a glass of water at Elena's face. Elena gawked at her mirror image a couple of times before indignation rose in her veins.

"Now _why did you go and do that for Katherine_?"- she hissed.

"Well _dearie_,"-Katherine replied in a bored but sickly sweet tone -"you were doing such a wonderful impression of a fish out of water that I thought I should help you make it more realistic." – Katherine replied with her hands placed on her waist as she leaned in threateningly –"Now just answer the boy _will you_?"- she hissed.

Elena glared at Katherine, hands balling into fists and ready to pounce until Damon cleared his throat and reminded her of his presence.

"Right." – Elena mumbled through gritted teeth peeling her eyes from Katherine –"Sorry. Fiancée first" – and then in a chilling tone –"Kill original doppelganger later."

Jeremy chuckled, the twins gasped and Katherine smirked.

"Let her try."- Katherine whispered whilst inspecting her nails under Elena's narrowed glare.

"Elena?" – Damon repeated, tension dripping in his voice as he nudged her chin to face him -"I'm still waiting."

"Right." - Elena replied embarrassed - "Ask me again?" – she said coyly biting her lower lip and twisting her hands behind her back.

Damon let out a big sigh and squared his shoulders.

"At the risk of being embarrassed a second time…" - he uttered knitting his brows -"Miss Gilbert, will do me the honor of being my wife for all eternity?"

"Yes"- she whispered – "Nothing would make me happier Damon." – she smiled and Damon immediately let out a breath he didn't know he was holding -"Absolutely yes Damon!" - Elena giggled as he grabbed her and spun Elena around kissing her face repeatedly.

"_Much _better reaction!" – he laughed along with her -"You had me worried there for a moment Miss Gilbert."

"Oh, haven't you heard? I'm soon to be Miss Salvatore!" - she beamed.

"I like the sound of that." - Damon purred - "I like the sound of that very very much." - he said with emotion as he pulled Elena into a body scorching passionate kiss.

* * *

**:) I hope you liked it. I am still working on the next two chapters, but I really want it over an done before the new TVD Season starts! Please be kind and review! xoxo**


	20. Crossing the T's

**AN: Here is another chapter :) I want to finish this story before the next season of TVD starts. So I am trying to be as productive as I possibly can. :) I hope that you enjoy it and that you leave me a review in the end. xoxo**

* * *

Damon and Elena's celebratory loving embrace was unceremoniously interrupted by an insistent finger tapping on Damon's shoulder. When he looked up at the source of the interruption he was rudely pushed aside by a rambling, squealing and over excited Caroline speaking at top speed.

"Oh Elena! Finally, finally, finally!"- Caroline squealed as she hugged her friend -"Don't you worry! I have e-ve-ry-thing ready. _Well almost!_ Well _not_ the cake of course."- she giggled - "I couldn't keep a cake on hold for 4 years, that would be like _ridiculous_! Who ever heard of that?!- she laughed without missing a beat as she talked to a stupefied Elena –"The dress is ready and it's _so_ gorgeous! Right Bonnie?"- she spared a glance to her friend who smiled and nodded -"You are going to LOVE it! I spent _months_ getting it right. Do you know how hard it is to get real pearls to add to a dress?" - Caroline rolled her eyes - "And don't get me started on how hard it was hiding it from your nosy fiancée who wouldn't leave me in peace with all his _demands_" – Caroline made air quotes and glared at Damon-"But the guests are _all_ here! I am _so glad_ Stefan and Elijah came! We even had bets on it you know? Oh, errm, and Katherine too of course!"- she shot her sire an apologetic look - "And the decorations should take only a day to put together _if everyone_ helps. I made it all very tasteful and low key because I didn't want Damon over there to kill me!" - she snorted - "Can you imagine? To survive Klaus only to die for going OTT on wedding decorations?"- Caroline laughed but then a cloud passed over her features -"We can also try to ask Matt to come... "- she took in Elena's scrunched face -"But maybe we better not?" - she said apologetically -"We also need to find and compel a priest and the bridesmaids need to have coordinated dresses."- Caroline huffed annoyed -"Bonnie no longer fits the dress I got her"- Caroline glared at her friend with disapproval –"I guess that is what happens when you have kids right? So that bit is all a mess and I didn't know if you wanted Katherine over there to be a maid of honor so I haven't got one for her anyway…But I am sure we can find something that fits all of us! Ah... the twins also need matching dresses, tights and shoes to be the flower and ring bearers. I would have bought it already but at the rate they grow we would never have the right size. But they will be the cutest won't they?" - Elena opened her mouth to respond but had no chance to -"Oh gosh! Do we even have wedding rings?"- she looked at Damon panicking and relaxed when he nodded -"Good! Although we can always go to Tiffany's if you don't like what he got you. " - she whispered to her friend conspiratorially - "Oh, you also need to decide if you want the wedding inside or outside. I made provisions for both! I also checked the weather and it will be ok whatever you choose. But everything else is ready and we can have the wedding in 3 days? Is that ok? I can try to make it sooner but then it might be a bit crazy and it's not like you guys haven't already waited a while so you can wait some more right? And do you need a hen party? Because…"

"Caroline!" – Damon shouted sternly.

"What?!" – she pouted.

"I think you are overwhelming the bride to be." – he motioned to his fiancée.

"Oh"- Caroline grinned embarrassed noticing her wide eyed friend looking at her as if she was a lunatic –"Right… Sorry Lena."

"Thank God he shut her up."- Katherine looked up from between the fingers covering her face - "I was contemplating suicide! You can't be serious when you say you miss _her_!" - she asked an amused Stefan.

"Very very much."- he smiled kindly at Caroline -"Every little word of it." - he grinned received a beaming smile from the blond.

Elena watched the interaction and attempted to smile but it came out more creepy than reassuring. When she found her voice her words puzzled people way more than Caroline's ramble.

"Stefan?"- she said her voice strangled - "May I have a word?"

Stefan head snapped up and then did a comedic back and forth motion between Elena, Damon and Katherine looking rather like he was holding a ticking bomb.

"Su-ure."- he answered robotically and followed Elena out of the room into the kitchen feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.. He made sure to steal a last glance at Katherine, her expression was murderous and he could only pray that this was not the beginning of trouble.

* * *

**AN: Sorry to leave you hanging here, but the next update should come soon to take you out o your misery. Please let me knwo what you think of this chapter :)**


	21. Where do we stand?

**AN: I have been both puzzled and amused by some of the reviews I have received. It seems that many of you are expecting that Elena wants to talk to Stefan about Caroline and his feelings for her. To be honest, once it was mentioned I considered the idea at length trying to see if it fitted better than what I had originally planned. Well...for better of for worse this is the direction I decided for the story. I hope I don't disappoint too many people. xoxo**

**PS: A shout out goes to mcbailey for being a good sounding board and eternally cheerful reviewer!**

* * *

As Elena and Stefan got to the kitchen, she opened the taps and turned on the blender before turning around to meet his eyes. Elena figured that they needed some privacy from the prying extra sensitive senses of the other vampires in the house.

When their eyes met Elena smiled and tapped her ear and Stefan smiled back at the remembered gesture and a wave of nostalgia swept over him . The feeling was swiftly followed by nausea as the exchange also reminded him that the last time they had been alone together was when she broke his heart. Elena noticed the sadness take over his boyish features and as the air got suddenly thick with things left unsaid.

"Hey." – Elena said suddenly feeling awkward.

"Hey"- Stefan replied even more awkwardly shrugging his shoulders and digging his hands in his pockets.

"You ok?" - she asked softly.

"Yeah." - Stefan shrugged again -"Why wouldn't I be?" - he asked with a bit of an edge to his voice.

"No reason. I just... I just haven't seen you on a long long time." - Elena replied with a kind smile -"And... are _we _okay?"- she asked in an hesitant whisper.

"Elena..."- Stefan groaned uncomfortably -"I thought we were past this..." - he pointed between them

"I am. We are."- she quickly assured him -"I just needed to know if _we_ are ok..."- she plead with her big brown eyes.

"We are ok Elena."- Stefan sighed -"As ok as we can ever be."

"I understand." - she gave him a little smile.

"Are you ok?" - Stefan turned the question on her.

"I am great." - she said with a beaming smile that left no doubts about the truthfulness of her statement.

"Good."- he nodded stiffly - "Because wanting to have a word with your ex after being proposed to is not exactly what people expect, you know?"

"Yeah." - she gave him a genuine smile -" I bet Katherine and Damon are just dying to be a fly on the wall right now." - she wiggled her browns in a Damon like fashion that grated Stefan's heart raw.

"More like Katherine is thinking of you as the fly and how to squash you." - Stefan replied on edge.

"Well then, we don't have much time." - she quipped -"Don't want people out there or... in here " - she eyed him curiously - "getting too antsy, right? So I am going straight to the point."

"Good." – Stefan replied concerned.

"So…You and Katherine, is it for real?" - she asked crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?" – Stefan said a little indignant –"I think you lost the right to ask things like that a long time ago Elena." – he replied crossing his arms too and taking a defensive stand.

"Oh get over yourself Stefan!" – Elena rolled her eyes –"I am not asking as your ex-girlfriend. I thought we agreed that that was over?" - she gave him a knowing smile - "I'm asking as your future sister in law."

That confused Stefan even more so as the seconds ticked by Elena huffed and decided to carry on.

"Because, " - Elena strode till she reached him -" if this thing between you and her is for real, _maybe_ you should get your ass back in the parlor and ask her if she would marry you Stefan."- she bit out poking a finger at his chest.

"Wha-a-t?"- Stefan asked her as if she had lost her mind.

"Don't "what" me Stefan!" – Elena glared with a Katherine like pose but a smirk that was all Elena or Damon, Stefan wasn't really sure -"You heard what I said."

"You mean like…like _right now!_?"- Stefan's voice reached a higher pitch -"You _can't_ be serious!"

"I'm dead serious Stefan! And yes, like now!" – Elena laughed derisively –"I can't believe you sound so surprised!" - Elena chastised -"Or do you need another 200 years to figure out if she is _the one_?"- she said teasingly.

"No I don't..." - he glared at her -" But... but I don't have a ring…" – he answered pathetically stuffing his hands in his pockets again.

"Hmmm, right..." – Elena tapped her finger on her lips absentmindedly and then inspiration struck –"Wait here!" – she ran out of the kitchen in a blur startling the people in the parlor and stopping for a second to blow Damon a reassuring kiss.

The older Salvatore's shoulders visibly relaxed but Katherine's eyes were still narrowed as she tapped her fingers on the furniture and exchanged a glare with Damon.

"Your fiancee is getting on my nerves Salvatore."- she gritted out.

"Oh calm down Katherine."- Bonnie replied -"Not everyone is a back stabbing double crossing darling like yourself."

Katherine blurred to stand in front of Bonnie in a threatening stance.

"What did you just call me little witch?"

"You heard me."- Bonnie bit back.

Elena was blurring past when she saw the confrontation and stopped to shout at the girls.

"You two behave! Stefan and I will be back in a second with a surprise!"

And then she blurred out again leaving Katherine, Bonnie and everyone else at a loss for words. Well, not exactly, Katherine mumbled something about self righteous baby vamps and earned a glare from Caroline and Damon.

Suddenly Elena was back in front of a pacing Stefan with a little blue box that she gleefully trusted into his hands.

"Here" – she beamed –"Use this."

Stefan eyed her wearily and hesitantly opened the box to see a white gold engagement ring with a beautiful black onyx stone exquisitely surrounded by diamonds and rubies.

"Where did you get this?" - Stefan looked up at Elena, confusion clear in his eyes.

"It was Isobel's" – she shrugged –"I think it makes sense that since I got your mother's ring that Katherine gets my mother's. She is after all Isobel's ancestor."

"Right…"- Stefan bit out eyeing the ring nervously.

"So,"- Elena smirked triumphantly -", are we all out of excuses? Or do you want to stall a bit more?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her as he sneered.

"You know that you not as funny and witty as you _think_ you are, _right?_" – Stefan smiled menacing but failing at hiding his amusement.

"Oh you owe me and you know it." –she winked as she nudged him on the ribs and they both laughed –"Just be prepared for another Caroline speech!"- she chuckled.

"Yeah..." - Stefan laughed -"What the hell was that? I thought she was never going to stop!"

"It's Caroline." - Elena shrugged smiling -"You know how over the top she can be!"

"Tell me about it."- Stefan replied rubbing his muscles -"I didn't know if she was trying to hug me or kill me!"

"Probably both! She really missed you Stefan!" - Elena laughed -"We all have..."- she said quietly.

"I missed y- ermm - everyone too Elena." - he smiled at her.

"So..." - she said to break the awkward moment -" Are you ready for this defining moment?"- Elena asked wriggling her browns and turning off all the noise makers.

"Shall we?" - she smiled offering him her arm.

"Oh God,"- Stefan groaned -"I guess we shall?"

"Man up Salvatore!" - she elbowed him playfully and leaned down to whisper- "I know the woman has been known to be a first class bitch but she _does_ love you." - Elena giggled as they walked out of the kitchen, a terrified Stefan by her side.

* * *

**AN: So no Steroline, I stuck with my original idea of Katherine and Stefan. Hope you guys are not too disappointed. Please let me know what you think. xoxo**


End file.
